L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas
by One Winged ngel
Summary: Fiction terminée. Dernier chapitre en ligne.
1. le secret d'Hermione

Réécriture de la fin du tome 3 et du début du 4° tome d'Harry Potter

  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling etc...

L'Amour à ses raisons, que la raison ne connaît pas 

  
**Fin de 3° année, Dans la Poudlard Express :**

  
  
Hermione, Harry et Ron, se trouvaient dans un compartiment du train, à ressasser les évènements de cette année, et a exposé leurs projets pour ces vacances. 

Cependant, pendant que Harry et Ron discutaient ensemble, Hermione restait songeuse et regardait le paysage défiler à travers la vitre.  
  
Harry : j'espère qu'IL me donnera encore de ses nouvelles, et que ça ira bien pour LUI.  
  
Ron : T'en fait pas trop Sir... oups ! IL t'en enverra sûrement durant l'été. Tu devrais arrêter de penser à ça. Mais qu'entend-je ? Ne serais ce pas le chariot à friandise qui se rapproche ? ? ?Je reviens.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron revins les bras charger le dragués, Choco- grenouille et autres sucreries. Il repris la conversation tout en mangeant goulûment.  
  
Ron : En tout cas on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer cet été, il y a la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! Dit-il alors qu'un large sourire se gravait sur ses lèvres  
  
Harry : Et moi comme toujours je manquerais ça, car je serais coincé à Privet Drive...  
  
Ron : Ne t'en fait pas, je crois qu'on va pouvoir s'arranger...   
  
Harry : Bizarrement j'ai très peur de ce que viens de me dire Ron, lui répondit-il visible inquiet, en tout cas, je ne sortirai pas de chez les Dursley avec leur autorisation !  
  
Ron : Qui a dit qu'on avait besoin de l'autorisation de tes moldu ?

Sur ces mot remplis de sous-entendu en vu d'une infraction aux loi des sorcier ou des moldu (ou des 2 ), Hermione fut tiré de sa rêverie.

  
Hermione : Seriez vous en train de manigancer quelque chose les garçons ?  
  
Harry une lueur espiègle dans les yeux : Parfaitement Hermione, mon évasion. Et toi, je suppose que le Quidditch ne t'intéresse pas plus que ça ?  
  
Hermione : Tout juste ! J'ai mieux à faire durant cet été.  
  
Ron, visiblement intéressé : Qu'est ce qui est mieux que le Quidditch ? 

  
Hermione : Eh ! Bien, un voyage à l'étranger, à Rome, je pourrais m'instruire sur la mythologie romaine, et par la même occasion l'italien. Je pars directement pour l'aéroport en sortant du Poudlard express.

Harry : Tu nous rapporteras des souvenirs ? Mais j'aurais quand même préféré qu'on passe des vacances tous les 3.  
  
Ron : Tu te rends pas compte à quel point c'est génial ! S'exclama t'il. Justement Bill, mon frère celui qui travail à Gringotts y est pour tout l'été en déplacement. Tu pourras peut être le rencontrer là bas, il aura sûrement de la poudre de cheminette sur lui ou même un portoloin du ministère avec lui.  
  
Hermione : Pourquoi faire ?  
  
Ron : Je pensais qu'on pourrait passer quelques jours ensemble tous les 3, avec les méthodes magiques c'est plus facile, t'es pas d'accord Hermione ? De plus, un peu de Quidditch ne ferait pas de mal à ton esprit d'intellectuelle insatiable.  
  
Hermione : Si, ça serait génial ! L'idée de passer quelque jour de vacances avec ses amis l'emballait réellement, elle s'était souvent senti exclue par ses amis, principalement parce qu'elle était une fille, mais Ron venait de lui prouver le contraire en l'invitant. Mais où pourrais-je le joindre ?   
  
Ron : Directement à la banque de Gringotts. En fait C'est un vieux magasin de jouet en travaux sur la via  
Doria Percivalle, c'est Giocattolo, Giacottalo, ou un truc dans ce genre. J'enverrai  
un hibou à Bill pour le prévenir. C'est super ! Dit-il enthousiasmé. J'irais en parler à tes parents, en sortant du train, ils ne peuvent qu'accepter ! ! ! Vous vous rendez compte ? On va enfin pouvoir se voir tout ensemble pendant ces vacances.

  
Hermione, gêner et hésitante : Euh ! En fait, mes parents, mes parents ne viennent pas avec.  
  
Harry : Tu ne pars quand même pas seule Hermione ? Dit-il inquiet. C'est dangereux.  
  
Hermione : Non, en fait, en fait. Elle pris une grande bouffé d'air. J'y vais avec ... ma...s...sœur.

  
  
Il était vrai qu'Hermione restait très secrète sur tout ce qui touchait sa famille et sa vie chez les moldu. Ils ne savaient que le minimum sur sa famille. D'un autre coté, la famille n'était pas un de leur grand sujet de conversation, Harry était seul, et Ron avait presque entièrement la sienne à Poudlard. Mais de là à leur cacher un aussi grand secret...  
  
Harry et Ron : Tu-nous-avez-pas-dit-que-tu-avez-une-sœur ! ! !  
  
Hermione : Je ne vous ai jamais dit le contraire... Rétorqua Hermione. Elle lu l'interrogation dans les yeux de ses amis et repris, avant de les laisser brailler un " POURQUOI ? ? ? ". Ron, Harry, savoir que je suis de parents moldu est une information suffisante sur ma vie à l'extérieur de Poudlard pour me faire traiter de sang de bourbe, regarde Malfoy, mais il n'y a pas que lui , il y a d'autres élèves, certes moi direct mais qui n'en pense pas moi, je peux le lire dans le regard qu'il pose sur moi ...  
  
Ron : Hermione c'est complètement faux ! Articula difficilement –il toujours la bouche pleine. Il y a plein d'autres élèves dans ton cas regarde...

Hermione se levant dans un geste brusque : Vas-y, donne-moi un exemple ! Lui hurla t'elle.  
  
Ron : ... Calme-toi Hermione, il y a Sora le petit brun avec les cheveux en bataille, et aus...  
  
Hermione l'interrompant : Non, sa mère est une sorcière ! Commença t'elle les larmes aux yeux. Et avant que vous continuiez à vous torturer l'esprit, sachez que nous sommes en tout et pour tous 5 dans toute l'école. Moi, une fille de Pouffsoufle en 7° année, 2 garçons de Serdaigle en 5° et 1° année, et l'autre " sang de bourbe " à Griffondor est Chirel Talbot en 6° année.

  
Les 2 jeunes hommes étaient secouer par la révélation de leur amie, ils n'y avaient jamais fait attention avant, mais le nombre de sorcier né uniquement de parent moldu était réellement minime dans toute l'école. Pour la première fois, ils prirent conscience du fossé qui les séparait. Ron et Harry étaient tous les 2 de parents sorciers, et n'avait jamais pensé qu'Hermione pouvait souffrir de cette différence. Mais le fait est là ...

  
Hermione : Je sais que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, et que vous n'avez jamais porté attention sur mes origines, et je vous en remercie, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme vous, et il me déteste ou me rejette pour ça. C'est pourquoi le sujet de mes origines est à éviter.  
  
Harry : Malfoy est les Serpentard sont des imbéciles, tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête pour ça.  
  
Hermione : Je ne te parle même pas des Serpentard, eux au moins ils ont le courage d'afficher leur haine, je te parle des autres élèves, ceux qui se taise, mais me jette des regards en coin quand je passe à coté d'eux, qui chuchote quand j'entre dans une pièce,,. Mes origines n'ont jamais été un secret, dés mon arriver à Poudlard, j'en ai parlé sans aucuns complexes, Je l'ai vite regretté... C'est pourquoi j'évite de parlé de ma famille, et notamment de ma sœur, et même de tout ce qui concerne le fait que je sois une fille de moldu.  
  
Harry baissa les yeux, honteux de n'avoir prêter Gard aux souffrances de sa meilleure amie, et déclara  
  
Harry : Je vois, tu veux juste être quelqu'un comme les autres, je crois que je peux comprend ça.  
  
Evidement qu'Harry comprenais, lui aussi regrettait parfois la cicatrice qui ornait son front, préférerai qu'elle s'efface et que le monde oubli qu'il est le " survivant ". Quand a Ron, il eut pour une fois la sagesse de se taire. Un silence gêner était descendu sur le compartiment... 

Finalement, ce fut Ron qui y mit fin, en avançant une question d'une voix tremblante de retenu.  
  
Ron : Hermione, tu veux bien nous parler d'elle, et..., heu ! De ta vie chez les moldu s'il te plait ? ... Tu sais, on est entre nous et on est tes meilleurs amis ...ça serait bien d'en connaître plus sur toi ...  
  
Hermione fut soulagé, qu'ils l'ai comprise dans sa souffrance, et surtout qu'ils s'intéressent à son univers à elle, en tant qu'enfant de moldu, et non pas uniquement en tant que première de la classe .Elle retrouva le sourire.  
  
Hermione : Si tu veux. Elle s'appelle Adeline, elle est de 5 ans mon aînée, El...  
  
La limite de sérieux de Ron étant dépassée, il ne put s'empêcher de dire quelque chose de stupide.  
  
Ron toujours la bouche pleine : Elle est belle ? Elle est libre ?  
  
Harry : Rrrronn, c'est pas le bon moment pour ça (grosse goutte derrière la tête de Harry.)  
  
Hermione consternée : ... Elle est trop vieille pour toi Ron ! Lui lançant un regarde noir. Alors ou j'en étais ? ... Ah ! Oui, Elle fait des études en Analyse Biologique ...  
  
Ron la regarda les yeux écarquiller : En quoi ? ? ?  
  
Harry à la rescousse : Un peu comme les potions quoi !  


Hermione : Merci Harry, je me voyais mal entré dans un discours explicatif sur le sujet de moins de 7h ! . De toute façon vous la rencontrerait bientôt, le train ne va pas tarder à entrer en gare.

Ron, horrifier : Ta sœur est une professeur Rogue ? Je comprends pourquoi tu en parlais pas

Hermione : Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu es en train d'imaginer dans ta tête !

Harry fut pris d'un fou rire en imaginant Rogue avec la tignasse d'Hermione et une robe à pois. L'ambiance dans le compartiment se détendit complètement . Hermione était soulager d'un poids , Harry et Ron étaient heureux d'avoir enfin eu la confiance de leur amie.

Le train ne tarderait pas à arriver en gars. Ginny reviens avec Neville s'asseoir à leur place après avoir retrouvé le Crapaud de Neville. Déjà à travers les vitres, ou pouvais voir le quai 9 ¾ .

  
**J'attends votre avis, svp.**


	2. Rencontre avec les Weasley

Rencontre avec les Weasley

****

Gare de Londres

Cela faisait déjà ½ heure qu'elle était arriver à la gare et ½ heure que le train aurait dut arriver. Jamais elle n'avait accompagné sa sœur jusqu'a la gare pour la saluer ; Elle savait vaguement ce qu'il l'attendait en ce qui concernait ça venu, un quai 9 ¾ qui se trouverait être le 3° pilier entre le quai 9 et 10 et qui servait de passage jusqu'au train qui les amenait à Poudlard. 

Hermione et elle était très complice, elle se chamaillait beaucoup moins que le font normalement les sœurs entre elles, sans doute à cause du peu de temps qu'elles passent ensemble. Les vacances d'été, et quelques autres jours durant l'année. Compréhensible vu que l'une se trouvait à des kilomètres, interne dans une école de sorcellerie, et que l'autre avait quitté la maison pour loger plus prés de son lieu d'étude.

Elles se ressemblaient assez physiquement, la même peau pâle, presque transparente, les même yeux d'un marron changeant, une petite taille, et les même cheveux en bataille. Adeline les avait juste plus court et plus foncé, presque noir. 

Elle partageait également une même passion pour les livres, sur n'importe quels sujets. Elles avaient toutes les 2 le goût de l'instruction. Mais contrairement à Hermione qui n'avait goût que pour les études, que se soit sorcellerie ou moldu, Adeline était partagée entre les sciences et les arts. Elle était aussi beaucoup plus détendu, et boute-en-train que sa sœur.

Elle resserra les pans de son trench, on avait beau être en été, à Londres il pleuvait à verse. Elle s'assit sur un banc, elle posa sa valise et celle de sa sœur (elle était passé chez ses parents histoire de prendre quelques affaire de sa sœur), quand une femme ronde, la quarantaine, avec les cheveux bouclés d'un roux flamboyant s'assied à coté d'elle, elle était accompagner d'un homme qui semblait être son marri et d'un jeune homme, tous les 2 roux. Le jeune homme la regardait avec insistance en souriant. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, était que leurs tenus étaient d'un original... assez original pour comprendre qu'il préférait porter des robes de sorcier.

Adeline: Excusez-moi, êtes vous vous aussi en-train d'attendre le Poudlard express ?

Dame: Oui, comment avez vous deviner ?

Adeline (regardant ses vêtements avec un léger sourire) : Oh ! Une intuition ! J'aurais une question à vous poser : Le 

train ne devait-il pas entrer en gare il y a ½ heure de ça ?

Dame : Oh ! Je vois, c'est la première fois que vous attendez quelqu'un en provenance de Poudlard. Adeline aquilain de la tête, la dame continua. Le Poudlard express est toujours en retard, vous savez j'ai 7 enfants, j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire. Mais dite moi, c'est votre petit ami que vous attendez comme ça ?

Son mari fit une moue boudeuse, et lui dit : Chérie, tu ne devrais pas être aussi indiscrète avec les gens !

Adeline : Oh ! Non, je n'attend pas mon petit ami !

Jeune homme : dois-je comprendre que vous n'avez pas de petit ami ?

Adeline ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, alors que l'homme plus âgé s'écria outrée : Charlie, voyons !

Charlie : Je suis désolé Mademoiselle, j'ai été malpoli, laissé moi me présenter, je suis Charlie Weasley, et voici mes parents. Nous sommes venus chercher mes frères et ma sœur.

Adeline : Enchantée, Je suis Adeline Granger. Et je suis venu prendre ma sœur.

Mme Weasley : Granger, comme Hermione Granger.

Adeline : Exactement, c'est ma petite sœur. Et vous vous devez être les parents de Ron.

M. Weasley : C'est exact. Mais, je dois dire que c'est étrange tout de même, Hermione ne nous avait pas dit qu'elle avait une sœur... Mais après tout, ça ne nous regarde pas.

Monsieur Weasley repris avec un sourire qui ne cachait pas son enthousiasme, Mais alors, si vous êtes la sœur d'Hermione, et que vous n'êtes jamais allez à Poudlard, ça veut dire que vous êtes une moldu ! C'est fantastique parce que j'ai beaucoup de chose à vous... 

Charlie : NOon Papa, tu va pas recommencer ! Laisse la jeune fille tranquille. Excuser le, il adore tout ce qui touche les moldu. Il travail au ministère de la magie.

Adeline, quelque peut sous le choc des révélations qui lui était faite, affichait un sourire gêner. Le jeune homme prénommé Charlie continuai à la regarder avec un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

Charlie : Vous savez, je travail avec des dragons (vieille technique de drague qui consiste à impressionné la fille)

Adeline, étonné : Pardon ? !

Charlie : Oui, vous avez bien entendu, je suis sur que vous n'en avez jamais vu... sourire charmeur... et vous que faites-vous dans la vie ?

Adeline : j'étudie dans la biologie à Londres

M. Weasley : Biologie ! J'ai vraiment hâte que vous m'expliquiez cela en détails !

Adeline : Euh ! ...Mhmh ! ...oui

Mme Weasley : Mais ça sera pour une autre fois, regarder les voilà qui arrive

Une petite fille d'une douzaine d'année aux cheveux roux clair venait de sortir du pilier avec un chariot à bagage et se précipita sur Mme Weaslez :

Ginny : Maman ! Papa ! Charlie ! Tu es aussi venu.

M. Weasley : Voici notre petite dernière Ginny.

Adeline la salua.

Un flot d'autre jeunes gens sortir de ce même pilier, d'autres parents c'était regrouper autour de celui ci pour cacher la bizarrerie au monde. Adeline resta assise sur son banc en compagnie des Weasley en attendant la venue de sa petite sœur...

Tjrs pas d'avis dessus ? 


	3. Les retrouvailles

Chapitre 3

****

Les retrouvailles

****

Gare de King's Cross :

Hermione était surexcitée, c'est la première fois qu'elle allait partir seul en compagnie de sa sœur, et surtout sans ses parents. Avec Harry et Ron, ils avaient essayé de sortir au plus vite du train, mais la foule les en avait empêché, seule Ginny avait pu s'éclipser. Ils avaient maintenant atteint le couloir, et essayer désespérément de se frayer un chemin vers l'extérieur. Ce ne fut qu'au pris de bousculade et de quelques coup de coude qu'ils réussirent à trouver la sortie vers les quais de la gare de King's Cross.

Ron sondait la foule à la recherche de têtes rousses, qui pouvaient appartenir à sa famille, Hermione elle recherchait quelqu'un avec des vêtements moldu normaux, dans une foule d'homme en robe rose à pois, de femme en uniforme tyrolien et bien d'autres bizarreries. Harry quant à lui, ne cherchait rien, plus tard il retrouverait les Dursley mieux se sera. Hélas pour lui, son oncle fendait déjà la foule à sa rencontre, bousculant les sorciers sans honte, et comme toujours suivie de très près par la silhouette longissime de la tante Pétunia. 

Vernon : Harry ! Viens immédiatement ici, ta tante ne supportera pas de rester une minute de plus avec tous ces... tous ces phénomènes de foire

Pétunia : Vernon ! Il y un homme en robe de marié, je t'en pris, prend ce maudit gamin et partons.

Harry (à ces amis) : Je crois que je vais devoir vous laisser !

Ron : T'en fait pas Harry on se verra plus tôt que tu ne le pense. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. A bientôt

Hermione : Au revoir Harry, et bon courage !

Harry n'eu pas le temps de répondre, l'oncle Vernon lui avait déjà agrippé le bras et le tirait vers la sortit. Il espérait de tout cœur que, comme promis, ils se retrouveraient tous les 3 pendant ces vacances. La perspective de repassé 2 mois avec pour unique compagnie les Dursley et leur brute de fils ne l'enchantait gère. Derrière lui Hermione et Ron agitaient les bras pour lui dire au revoir.

Hermione : Pauvre Harry. J'espère qu'ils seront moins horribles que d'habitude.

Ron : Il est vraiment tomber sur de mauvais moldu. 

Il regardèrent tous les 2 leur ami s'éloigner en pensant qu'il le reverrait bientôt en bonne santé, du moins ils l'espéraient. Finalement ils décidèrent d'aller à la recherche de leur famille respective.

Hermione : Ron, tu vois quelque chose ?

Ron : Pas vraiment, ... Oh ! Attend j'ai cru voir Ginny là bas, sur le banc. Et toi ? Tu vois ta sœur ?

Hermione : Non, il n'y que des sorciers.

Ron : viens avec moi, on l'attendra là bas. Ok ?

Hermione : Je te suis.

Ce fut encore une fois un parcours du combattant pour rejoindre le banc près du quai 10. Peu de sorciers avaient quitté la gare et avaient prolongé les retrouvailles avec leur enfant. Finalement il réussirent à atteindre leur but.

Mme Weasley, se jetant sur Ron et l'étouffant de baisers : Ron, mon petit chéri, j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais !

Les jumeaux, moqueur : Rounounet d'amour, tu as réussit à trouver le chemin tout seul !

Ron : Môman, lâche-moi ! Pas devant mes amis !

Hermione, fit signe de présence: Bonjour Madame et Monsieur Weasley.

M. Weasley : Hermione, comment va tu ? Tu ne devineras jamais qui nous avons rencontré en t'attendant ! Ta sœur ! Regarde, elle est juste là... il se retourna mais ne vit personne... enfin, elle était là il y a 2 minutes ! Elle me parlait de l'internout qui relie le monde moldu à travers des zordaniteux... 

Percy : Ne chercher pas ! C'est le séducteur familial qui l'a emmené dans un coin pour lui narrée ses exploits où comment il a combattu des dragons seul et à main nue en valeureux guerrier qu'il est.

Ron : Charlie est là ? 

Le reste des Weasley : Hermione, nous n'étions pas au courant que tu as une sœur.

Hermione : j'ai omis ce de vous en parler.

Ginny : Au moins cette découverte fait le bonheur d'un certain.

Et c'était effectivement le cas. Un peu plus loin, Charlie le torse bomber semblait s'être lancé dans un monologue alors que la jeune fille regardait soucieusement dans leur direction.

Adeline : Vraiment vraiment très impressionnant Charlie. Mais je crains que nous devions en rester là. Regarder nos retardataires sont enfin arriver, allons donc les rejoindre. 

Charlie : Très bien ! Je vous escorte Mademoiselle ? Lui demanda t'il en lui tendant le bras.

Adeline : Volontiers.

Un peu plus loin, Hermione et les Weasley observaient la scène.

Ginny : Ils nous ont enfin remarqué ! Regardez, ils arrivent.

Les jumeaux : On peut dire qu'il ne perd pas de temps. Il faudra penser à lui demander sa technique.

Ron : Ben dit donc ! C'est ta sœur ? ... Elle ressemble pas du tout du tout à Rogue ! (bave, bave)

Hermione : Oui, c'est Adeline. Tu trouve pas qu'on se ressemble ?

Ron, détaillant Hermione : Non pas vraiment.

Hermione, lui lançant un regard noir : _Chien !_ _(pour elle-même)_

Adeline et Charlie se joignirent à eux.

Charlie : Salut petit frère, Hermione comment tu va ?

Ron, Hermione : Charlie !

Adeline, adressant un grand sourire à sa sœur : Salut petite sœur ! Je suis contente de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps. fait, Tu as le bonjour des parents

Hermione, lui rendant : Oui, ça fait plaisir. Surtout qu'on restera toutes les 2 pour une fois.

Ron : Papa, Hermione et Adeline vous partir pour Rome ensemble.

M. Weasley : Tiens comme Bill ! ... Mais je pensais que pour l'occasion de la coupe du monde de Quidditch vous voudriez vous voir pendant ces vacances.

Au fait, où est Harry ?

Ron : Ses moldus l'ont emmené de force tout à l'heure. Mais ou ne va pas le laisser là bas pendant toutes les vacances quand même ? On pourrait aller le libérer pendant 2 semaine, histoire qu'il puisse suivre la coupe du monde, il aime tellement le Quidditch ! S'il vous plait. Demanda t'il implorant.

Mme Weasley : Bien sûr, nous n'allons pas le laissez là bas, le pauvre choux, ton père et moi réfléchirons à un moyen de le sortir de chez ses moldus.

Ron : Merci, vous êtes des parents géniaux. (Compliment pour mieux annoncer la suite) . Mais Evidemment ça ne serait pas pareil si Hermione n'est pas avec nous. Si c'était le cas j'en serais horriblement attrister. ( air de chien battu ). C'est pourquoi j'ai réfléchit à un moyen de faire venir Hermione. Enfin si Mademoiselle Adeline est d'accord

Adeline : ... Je n'ai rien contre. Mais je compte rester en Italie avec Hermione 2 mois entier, il est impossible pour nous de rentrer plus tôt ou de payer un autre billet d'avion.

Ron : Pas besoin d'avion. Heureusement nous avons Bill sur place.

Percy (d'un air suspicieux) : j'aimerais bien connaître ta brillante idée.

Ron : Bill est en déplacement là bas, et il ne s'y est pas rendu par des moyens de transport moldu, mais par des moyens magiques mis à disposition par le ministère. Et j'ai pensé que si on pouvait avoir une autorisation pour qu'Hermione puisse s'en servir... ça serait merveilleux. (air angélique)

M. Weasley : ... Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Le ministère à installer un portoloin à Gringotts. Je pense pouvoir m'arranger avec mes collèges pour l'autorisation. Et pour ce qui est de Gringotts il faudrait demander à Bill. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit contre, pour les beaux yeux de ces 2 jeunes demoiselles ! Vous devriez aller le voir sur place, je suis sur qu'un peu de visite lui fera plaisir.

Charlie : Très bonne idée Ron. Mais nous n'allons pas enlever Hermione à sa sœur et la laissé toute seule à Rome. Ça serait très impoli. Nous ferrai vous l'honneur de venir également ?

Adeline : Je sais pas si je... he !

Charlie, avec un sourire dévastateur : Il n'y a pas de problème, mon père travail au ministère et Bill est capable de n'importe quoi pour une dame, il suffira que vous alliez le lui demander. Mais faites attention à vous, c'est un coureur de jupon ! Acceptez s'il vous plaît ? Je meure d'envie de vous connaître mieux.

Adeline : euh ! Je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger. J'irais d'abord demander à votre frère.

Charlie : Merveilleux, nous lui enverrons un hibou pour le prévenir de votre visite. . 

M. Weasley : Oui, allez le voir à Gringotts, C'est un vieux magasin de jouet en travaux sur la via  
Doria Percivalle, utilise la cabine téléphonique pour rentrer.

Mme. Weasley : Nous serions très heureux de vous recevoir chez nous. Le Terrier est grand et regorge de chambre d'amis. Et puis ça fera plaisir à mon mari.

M. Weasley : Oui, l'internout m'intéresse vraiment, quelle merveilleuse invention.

Hermione, au comble du bonheur : ça serait vraiment génial. Adeline, s'il te plaît, dit oui.

Adeline : Si votre fils n'a rien conte, c'est d'accord.

***

Merci pour votre soutient Luna 999 et Gabrielletrompelamort.


	4. décollage immédiat

****

Chapitre 4

Décollage immédiat :

****

Gare de King's Cross :

Ils discutèrent encore pendant quelques minutes, élaborèrent leurs projets pour les vacances (qui dormirait dans quelle chambre, avec qui, à quelle date rendraient-elles visite à Bill, " l'évasion " d'Harry ) Parlèrent ensemble de leurs culture (Pourquoi les moldu s'exclame " Allô " dés que leur petite boîte à bip sonne ? A quoi ressemble Poudlard ?) , de sentiments ( Vous seriez libre un soir pour dîner ?) et bien d'autres chose encore. 

Hermione, semblait regardé cette scène avec beaucoup plus de recule. Alors qu'à Poudlard elle était mise à l'écart par les sorciers car considérée comme une moldu et que chez les moldu elle ne pouvait nier être une sorcière, ici, sur les quais de la gare de King's Cross, sorcier et moldu été en train d'organisé leurs vacances ensemble, comme si rien ne les différenciait. Ils se parlait d'égal à égal avec une certaine fascination les uns pour les autres. Hermione se sentait merveilleusement bien, comme si pour une fois elle était à sa place.

Mais ce moment pris fin avec le départ d'elle et de sa sœur pour l'aéroport. Elles saluèrent chacun des Weasley, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Charlie avait glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de sa sœur qui firent rougir cette dernière. Ils se quittèrent à la sortit de la gare, les Weasley entrèrent TOUS dans leur euh ! ... véhicule , alors que les sœurs Granger prirent un taxi.

****

Vol n° 5832 en partance de Londres et à Destination de Rome :

Elles se retrouvèrent enfin seules pour faire le point sur la situation dans l'avion. Le vol n'était que partiellement remplit, les hôtesses passaient dans les rangs pour leurs proposer un rafraîchissement, Hermione avait céder sa place coté hublot à sa sœur. Elle ne supportait pas de pouvoir à chaque moment se retourné et se rappeler qu'elle se trouver si loin de la terre ferme, c'est aussi pour sa qu'elle détestait volé en balai.

Adeline : Eh ! bien. On peux dire que les Weasley sont des gens fort sympathiques. C'est gentil de nous avoir invité toutes les 2 pour ces vacances ! Ca bouleverse quelque peu nos projets, mais je doit avouer que de passer quelques jours avec des sorciers m'intéresse vraiment.

Hermione : Tu verras ça va être génial ! Moi, je serait avec Ron et Harry, mes meilleurs amis, quand à toi je pense te laisser entre de bonnes mains avec Charlie. Je suis sure qu'avec lui les jumeaux n'oseront pas te teindre les cheveux , ou encore te faire pouser des oreilles d'âne...

Adeline (ironique) : Rassurant...

Hermione, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu : On va vraiment bien s'amuser. 

Adeline : Toi avec tes amis vous allez vous amuser, mais moi avec l'éleveur de dragon je ne sais pas !

Hermione : Tu as l'air de lui plaire, Il est large d'épaule et loin d'être laid , et en général les hommes virils dans ce genre tu apprécie non ?

Adeline : Là tu marque un point il est loin d'être laid, il a les yeux vert foncé, la mâchoire carré, les cheveux roux clair presque blond, physiquement je n'ai rien à redire... Par contre j'ai eu droit à la démonstration que les sorciers ont les mêmes techniques de drague dépassées que les moldu. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Mon passage préféré c'est quand il a endormi un dragon d'au moins 5 mètres de haut d'un seul coup de baguette.

Hermione : On n'est pas si différent. Et puis, il y a des choses qui ne change pas, sorcier ou moldu, un homme reste un homme. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il t'a murmurer à l'oreille avant qu'on ne s'en aille ?

Adeline : Alors là, te ne le sauras jamais, s'en ai beaucoup trop pour tes chastes oreilles petite sœur ! Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça avait un rapport avec une partie de mon corps

Hermione, faussement choquée : Oh ! On peux dire qu'il ne perd pas de temps !

Adeline : Contrairement à ton petit copain Ron ...

Hermione, vexée : Ron n'est pas mon petit copain ! ! !

Adeline : Alors ça viendra, ça viendra ! Un jeune homme et une jeune fille peuvent difficilement rester amis au delà d'un certain âge.

Hermione : Mais qu'est que tu va encore inventé ? dit-elle en rougissant

Adeline : à moins que tu ne préfère l'autre, Harry , c'est bien ça ? 

Hermione, la menaçant avec un journal enroulé : arrête de dire n'importe quoi maintenant !

Adeline : Attend seulement d'avoir 16 ans toi !

Elles passèrent le reste du voyage à se disputé, à rire, à parler de tout ce qui s'était passé durant cette année, et particulièrement à se confier l'une à l'autre en ce qui concernait leurs sentiments.

Hermione : Tu vois, Ron c'est tellement le contraire de moi, je me demande comment on peut être amis, et pourtant …et Harry, ... , Harry je me demande quelque fois si j'existe pour lui . En fait j'ai des fois l'impression qu'ils s'éloignent tout les 2 de moi.

Adeline : T'en fait pas pour ça, vous êtes en train de changer physiquement et surtout mentalement, laisse faire le temps, il te donnera les réponses à tes questions, bien assez tôt, croit moi.

Hermione : Et toi ? Qu'est devenu Thomas ?

Adeline : Thomas... En fait, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée ! Après 6 mois ensembles, à se voir tout les Week End, un jour où l'on devait se voir, il n'est pas venu... Alors j'ai attendu. Quand je l'ai appeler, il m'a dit qu'il avait un empêchement et il a raccrocher. Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard que j'ai eu un coup de fils d'une copine qui l'avait croisé dans la rue. Il lui avait dit que tout était fini entre nous.

Hermione : Et c'est tout ? Il ne te l'a même pas dit en face ? Sans donner aucune raison ?

Adeline : Apparemment il a trouver quelqu'un d'autre , il n'avait même pas assez de respect pour moi pour venir me le dire de vive voix. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai plus jamais revu, il ne va plus dans le même Pub, et ne décroche plus quand j'appelle. Mais ne t'en fait surtout pas pour moi, je me suis faite une raison et j'ai tournée la page. Pendant tout son récit ses yeux étaient brumeux, soudain, son regard s'éclaira à nouveau . Avis à la population mâle de cette planète de 17 à 25 ans, Adeline est seule et compte bien ne pas le rester, d'ailleurs elle s'est mis en chasse... Faites gaffe à vous !

Hermione : les pauvres ...

****

Rome :

Elles arrivèrent enfin à Rome en fin d'après-midi . Elles s'installèrent dans un appartement qu'Adeline avait loué pendant les 2 mois de vacances. Il se situait un peu à l'extérieur de Rome, il était petit et se trouvait au 5° étage sans ascenseur de l'immeuble, mais il était très bien aménagé. Il y avait 2 petites chambres, une salle d'eau assez spacieuse, une pièce où se trouvait la cuisine et un coin salon, et un balcon qui donnait vu sur le jardin centrale. Hermione pris d'office la chambre avec un lit simple, alors qu'Adeline pris celle avec le lit double, elles déballèrent leur affaires et sortirent vite fait faire quelques courses, histoire de tenir jusqu'au lendemain. Lorsqu'elle rentrèrent elle ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir sous le poid de la fatigue accumulée durant cette rude journée. Demain, elles avaient Rome à découvrir…

***

Merci à Dumati


	5. Bill

****

Chapitre 5 : Bill

__

Résidence Palatino 3° étage appartement 302

Bill était rentré d'une très longue journée de travail, depuis quelques temps, les sorciers d'Italie connaissaient une période de crise financière ( sûrement du à la découverte de leur centre de commerce par les moldus lors de travaux de rénovation, une division d'aurores avait été sollicitée pour effacer la mémoire des passants et des ouvriers, mais les sorciers n'ont plus confiance en cette cachette ) Gringott's avait donc fait appel à des banquiers, expert en économies, etc … de toute l'Europe pour gérer cette crise. Résultat depuis les 2 mois qu'il était arriver, il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui, il n'avait pu voir de Rome que le chemin qui séparait la Banque de la résidence où il avait était installer. Et surtout il n'avait pas pu étudier de plus près la population féminine Italienne qui lui plaisait tant. " Aaaaaah ! Les jolies brunes pulpeuses ! ! ! ". La seule femme qu'il croise et qui serait en mesure de le … distraire, s'appelle Paolita, c'est la standardiste de Gringott's. C'est une grande blonde mince et efflanqué qui n'a guère plus de conversation que " Gringott's bonjour. Que puis je faire pour vous ". Mais elle l'a toujours dévoré des yeux à chaque fois qu'il passait devant elle. Et si la masse de travail ne diminuait pas, il se laisserait bien tenté par Paolita, après tout il faut bien se détendre de temps en temps.

Il s'était affalé sur le canapé, histoire de soufflé quelque instant, et avait jeté un sort au four afin qu'il lui prépare de quoi manger. Il allait se lever pour se changer, quand Olive sa chouette entra par la fenêtre.

" Olive, ma belle qu'est ce que tu m'apporte là ! Viens voir Bill "

La Chouette hulula de plaisir quand il lui gratta la tête et lui donna un bout de pain. Elle avait accroché à sa patte 3 lettres, une venant de Gringott's, une du terrier, et une de … Paolita.

Il commence par celle de Gringott's : 

__

M. Bill Weasley

Par la présente nous vous informons que grâce aux nombreux efforts déployer par la nouvelle équipe, la situation économique catastrophique de Gringotts Italia à pu être ramener à une situation : bof, mais stable. 

Nous vous communiquons vos nouveaux horaires :

Lundi à Mercredi : 8H00 à 16H00

Jeudi et Vendredi : 9h00 à 18H00

En vous saluant.

Andromicus de Gallia

Chef du personnel 

En lisant cette lettre il fut soulager, enfin des horaires tenables pour un sorcier. Il allait pouvoir vaquer à d'autres occupations que la gestion des placements des particuliers.

Il ouvrit en suite celle de Paolita :

__

Bill

Je te croise souvent dans les couloirs de la banque, et nous discutons de temps en temps, mais comme ces derniers temps nous sommes surcharger de travail, je n'ai pas osé te le demander en fait, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on aille dîner un soir ensemble. Je pourrais te faire visiter Rome, je suis ici depuis 2 ans et je connais de très bon restaurant, alors si sa te tente …

Paolita

Une soirée avec Paolita ne serait pas d'un très grand intérêt, vu son peu d'humour et de culture. Mais elle avait raison sur un point, elle connaissant Rome beaucoup mieux que lui, et elle pouvait lui faire visiter. Un dîner avec Paolita ne le tuerait pas …

Enfin il ouvrit la lettre du terrier, il se rendit compte quelle en contenais en fait 2, une de sa mère et de son père, avec un petit mot des jumeaux de Ron et de Ginny à la fin et une de Charlie.

__

Chère Bill

Comment va tu mon garçon ? Au terrier tout va pour le mieux, nous avons récupéré les enfants hier, tous en un seul morceau et en bonne santé, Bill nous à rejoint pour les vacances, il ne manque plus que toi. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop surchargé par ton travail et que tu compte toujours venir avec nous à la coupe du monde de Quiditch ? 

Quelle question stupide pensa Bill, ça lui trottait dans la tête depuis des semaines

Comme tu le sais, Ron avait prévu d'emmener Harry et Hermione. Ton père et moi, irons chercher le jeune Harry chez ses moldus avec la voiture. Mais pour qu'Hermione puisse y assister, nous aurons besoin de ton aide. En effet Hermione est à Rome en ce moment avec sa sœur (très charmante jeune moldu) Ton père et moi avons pensé que tu pourrais les ramener avec toi grâce aux portoloin. Ca ferais tellement plaisir à Ron. Quoi qu'il en soit, elles passeront sûrement te rendre visite dans la semaine, pour te demander si tu accepte, et mettre tous ça au clair.

Nous t'embrassons tous très fort.

Papa et Maman

PS : Dit à Hermione de ne pas emmener de livres ! A bientôt. Ron

PS1 : Reviens vite grand frère. Ginny

PS2 : Tu peux me ramener des globuligum ? Fred

PS3 : Et des teitanvert ? Georges 

Un peu étonné par la manigance, il se posa un peu. Hermione Granger était l'amie dont Ron nous avait tellement parlé. Elle avait apparemment une sœur, ça par contre lui ne le savait pas. Mais si ça sœur est une moldu, ça fait d'Hermione une … . Il n'était pas du genre à s'attacher à ce genre de détails, et même dans son esprit, il ne pouvait prononcer ce mot infâme. Il les emmènerait toutes les 2 à la coupe du monde.

Il ouvrit ensuite celle de Charlie.

Bill

__

La sœur d'Hermione est la plus belle moldu qui m'est était donner de voir. Ramène la avec toi, soit gentil avec elle, et ne lui fait pas peur. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te dire de ne pas y touché, car de toute façon tu n'en tiendras pas compte.

A plus. 

Charlie

Tiens, tiens, ça devenait de plus en plus intéressant

Il avait hâte de rencontrer les sœurs Granger.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé à continuer.

Grâce à vous le chapitre suivant ne s'appelleras pas Mary-Sue fait de la couture.


	6. Les caves de vermeille

****

Chapitre 6 : Les caves de vermeille

****

Rome : Résidence les Venus, appartement 5

Hermione et Adeline s'étaient installées, depuis 1 semaine, elle parcourait Rome de droite à gauche visitant musées, monuments et surtout les bars (quoique Hermione ne s'y sente pas très à l'aise) . C'était la dolce vita. 

Hermione avait commencé à accumuler des livres sur la Rome antiques, et Adeline peignait des scènes tirées de la mythologie. Elles avaient rencontré des personnes très intéressantes durant leurs sorties notamment, Mario un jeune garçon de l'âge d'Hermione qui habitait en face. Il aimait beaucoup Hermione, il passait de temps en temps la voir … surtout à l'heure du dîner. C'est lui qui les avait guidé à travers Rome, et leurs avait conseillé quelques cafés sympathiques. Mais Hermione ne s'intéressait pas à lui, elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête retrouver ses amis le week-end prochain. 

Adeline elle avait rencontré lors de leurs sortis plusieurs jeunes hommes qui s'étaient contenté de lui faire la conversation et de lui mettre des mains aux fesses ça s'arrêtait là.

Durant cette première semaine de vacance, Hermione avait changé, sa peau était de plus en plus halé par le soleil d'Italie, ses cheveux avaient était soigneusement lissé par sa sœur (ce qui n'avait pas était tâche facile), mais le plus grand changement n'était pas perceptible à l'œil nue, il était d'ordre mental. Hermione était de plus en plus à l'aise avec les personnes qui l'entouraient, on aurait dit qu'elle avait laissé sa timidité à Londres. Elle n'était pas du tout gêner de partir seule avec Mario, de discuter avec des personnes qu'elle croisait lors de leurs visites. Elle était plus ouverte. 

Elle avait écrit une lettre à Ron et Ginny ainsi qu'a Harry pour lui raconté ce qu'elle faisait de ses vacances. Elle avait même envoyé une statuette de Vénus à Harry. Ces amis lui manquaient beaucoup. Si Adeline l'avait écouté, elles se seraient rendu à Gringott's pour voir Bill dés le début de la semaine.

Vers la fin de la semaine, alors qu'elles se baladaient le long des rues, elle croisèrent un sorcier (facilement reconnaissable au kilt et au Tshirt " vive Paris " ). Hermione alla lui parler pour lui demander quelques renseignements, que de toute évidence, elle ne trouverait pas à l'office de tourisme.

-S'il vous plaît Monsieur.

L'homme se retourna

Oui mademoiselle. Je suis à la recherche de la banque Gringott's. 

L'homme sembla s'étouffer …

Oh ! Je vois jeune demoiselle, … , (d'un ton plus bas) En fait, vous longez la rue jusqu'à la place, puis tourner à droite dans cette rue là, prenez la 3° ruelle encore à droite, vous y trouverait un magasin de jouet en reconstruction. Pour y accéder vous savez, c'est comme d'habitude, la cabine de Téfélone… Merci beaucoup, encore une chose, … , j'aurais besoin de faire … des achats… particuliers Oh, Les caves de vermeille, c'est juste là bas, vous voyez ce marchand de glace, eh bien juste derrière le bâtiment, il y a une fontaine avec une statue, …, euh comment dire, serrez-lui la main à la _Belle Daphné qui fuit devant le dieu du soleil… pour rentrer dans les caves de vermeille _Très bien… Je vous remercie encore, bonne journée. De même Mademoiselle. 

Elle courut de ce pas rejoindre sa sœur qui l'attendait.

On va aller faire des courses Chouette du shopping ! Dit Adeline. Pas vraiment… 

Elles suivirent les instructions du sorcier et arrivèrent toutes les 2 devant une fontaine représentant une femme nue qui semblait fuir, elle tendait une main comme pour agripper quelque chose d'invisible.

Oh ! Bizarre comme posture. S'exclama Adeline Tu va comprendre Hermione posa sa main dans celle de la statue et dit _Belle Daphné qui fuit devant le dieu du soleil laisse moi entrer dans les caves de vermeille. _

Aussitôt, les briques du mur du Glacier disparurent laissant place à un escalier qui semblait s'enfonçait sous terre.

Viens Adeline, suis-moi. J'ai que ça à faire. Dit elle pas très rassurée. 

Toutes 2 descendirent les escaliers jusqu'a trouvé une gigantesque caverne en roche rouge étincelante où des maisons et boutiques se dressaient de part et d'autres

Ca ressemble drôlement au chemin de Travers. Dit Hermione Si tu le dis, … , On fait quoi là au juste ? Du shopping, j'aimerais beaucoup prendre quelques ouvrage sur l'histoire de la sorcellerie en Italie et sur son école, et aussi quelques friandise pour quand on ira voir la coupe du monde. O.K. Adeline n'était pas à son aise dans un tel lieux. En effet tout ici était … étrange. Les bâtiments étaient fait dans cette drôle de roche rouge, par ailleurs ils étaient entièrement incruster dans la caverne, les personnes hommes et femmes confondus portaient de larges robes et des chapeaux en plumes. T'en fait pas, ce sont des sorciers, reste avec moi, on en a pas pour longtemps. 

Quelques minutes plus tard :

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Adeline fut soulager de sortire des caves de vermeille… Elle savait que sa sœur était une sorcière, elle avait fait les frais de nombreuses de ses expérimentations par le passé, mais elle n'avait jamais vu autant de sorciers réunis au même endroit, et quel endroit …

Hermione, elle, semblait évoluer dedans comme un poisson dans l'eau. Elle en était ressortit le sourire aux lèvres, ses ouvrages et ses friandise sous le bras.

Ca va Adeline ? Ou … Oui juste un peu impressionnée. Je comprends … Euh ! Quoi ? J'aimerais aller voir Bill. Je sais pas … Il est déjà tard bientôt 18H00, et puis j'ai eu ma dose de trucs magique pour aujourd'hui S'il te plaît ! Tu m'avais dit d'attendre la fin de la semaine, et on est vendredi. OK ok on va y aller. Dit elle en rechignant. 

Elles se mirent en route…


	7. Dés le premier regard

Chapitre 7

__

Dés le premier regard

__

Gringott's Italie

C'était la fin de l'après midi, et la chaleur était étouffante. Dans les rues de Rome Hermione avançait d'un pas rapide sans s'en préoccuper, et ça sœur la suivait non sans difficultés.

Attend moi, petite peste ! ! ! Cria t'elle essouffler Adeliiiiiiiiiiiiine, on a pas le temps, remue un peu tes énormes fesses... 

L'envie d'étrangler sa petite sœur lui donna le courage d'avancer plus vite pour la rattraper.

A l'attaque ! ! ! Tu va regretter d'être née la peste... 

Mais Hermione s'arrêta net ne prétend pas attention aux propos de sa sœur.

Hermione ? Tu as des envies de mort ? Lui demanda t'elle. Non... Je crois qu'on est arriver ... regarde... 

Devant elles se dressait ce qui ressemblait à une vielle baraque en ruine, les vitres explosé la porte défoncée, les murs en briques recouvert de lierre témoignait du manque d'entretient, et derrière toute cette végétation, une pancarte où l'on ne pouvait plus distinguer les lettre. C'était la désolation la plus totale.

Ben c'est ça la banque des sorciers ? ? ? Adeline, ce n'est qu'une façade. Je te rappelle qu'elle doit être cacher aux yeux des moldus. De plus l'homme en kilt m'a dit d'utiliser la cabine téléphonique ça doit être ça l'entrée. 

Leurs yeux se tournèrent vers une vielle cabine dont l'état avoisinait celui du magasin.

Euh ! Si tu le dis petite sœur... Viens, on tiendra sûrement à 2 là dedans 

Elles rentrèrent sans aucun mal.

Et maintenant ? Demanda Adeline. Maintenant, ...., ben , ...., On se sert du combiné. Oui, je veux bien, mais je te signale qu'il n'est plus relier à rien, je pense pas qu'on ira loin comme ça... Essayons, après tout, c'est magique ! 

Hermione décrocha le combiné, l'approcha de son oreille, puis une voie claire et chaleureuse se fit entendre dans la cabine.

Gringott's bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Bonjour, ici Hermione et Adeline Granger, nous souhaiterions rendre visite à Bill Weasley si c'est possible. 

La voie fut cette fois si beaucoup plus froide.

Très bien. Rester dans la cabine et ne bouger plus... 

La cabine se mit soudain à trembler, et à s'enfoncer dans le sol.

T'as vu... Magique ! ! ! Oui magique, génial, mais pas très rassurant. Ça ira ! t'inquiète pas 

La cabine s'enfonça dans le sol jusqu'à atteindre une grande salle ou les attendait une jeune femme assise à son bureau. Elle se levas et s'approcha des 2 jeunes filles. Elle était grande, très fine avec des cheveux blonds très clairs (trop clairs pour être vrai ) des grands yeux marron et de petite lèvre fine.

Paolita à vot'service. Dit-elle en leur épinglant brutalement des badges " visiteur "à leurs vêtements. Puis elle continua. Bill Weasley, 3° étage service financier deGringott's, bureau 203. Prenez l'ascenseur au bout du 3 ° couloir. Vous avez 10 min après cela seul le personnel de Gringott's est autorisé à rester. Cracha t'elle Eh bien! Je vous remercie de votre amabilité mademoiselle. Répondit Adeline en ironisant alors qu'Hermione la tirait vers ce fameux 3° couloir. 

Elle n'eurent pas de mal à trouver le bureau 203. L'étage semblait désert, seul une lumière provenait de la porte entre-bailler du bureau 203. Adeline frappa légèrement contre la porte qui s'ouvrit alors complètement.

Il y a quelqu'un... Elle resta bouche bée devant le tas de carton, de dossier de papier qui remplissait la pièce, un véritable capharnaüm. On aurait dit qu'un tremblement de terre avait ravagé les lieux... Excusez - moi? Quelqu'un a t'il pu survivre en ces lieux accidentés ? 

On pouvait distinguer un froissement de papier de ce qui semblait être le bureau (bien que ce soit difficile vu l'état des lieux) 

Mmhoui ! Donnez-moi une minute s'il vous plait... dit une voie qui venait de nul part. 

Aussitôt un jeune homme sortit de derrière un immense tas de papier et essayer de se frayer un chemin jusqu'a la porte ou les attendait les 2 demoiselles. Il avait les cheveux roux, c'était bien un Weasley, mais contrairement à Charlie, il était très foncé presque brun, il était très grand et fin, et il avait des yeux d'un magnifique Turquoise. Il semblait fatiguée voir même épuiser, ses vêtement était friper (sûrement pas eu le temps de repasser, et les sort ménager n'était pas trop son truc) . Hermione se précipita vers lui.

Vous êtes Bill Weasley, n'est ce pas ? C'est fou comme Fred et Georges vous ressemblent. C'est normal se sont mes frères ! Dit le jeune homme avec un sourire. Et laisser moi deviner, petite, les yeux marron, et des cheveux châtain qui devrait être en bataille. Vous êtes LA Hermione Granger dont Ron m'a tellement parlé. 

Hermione rougit, et confirma. Adeline elle était entrain de détailler le nouveau personnage des pied à la tête. Lorsque celui s'approcha d'elle et lui pris la main.

Et vous devez être sa sœur ? C'est exact. Répondit-elle, sentant-elle aussi le rouge lui monter aux joues. Je suis désolée de vous recevoir dans ces lieux quelque peux en désordre, mais nous avons une lourde charges de travail en ce moment... C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude avec la chambre d'Hermione. Dit Adeline plonger dans son regard, alors que Hermione lui mettait un coup de coude. Heureusement il est 18H passer et je vais pouvoir m'arrêter maintenant. Je me doute pourquoi vous êtes venus me rendre visite... Oui, c'est pour vous parler de la coupe du monde de Quidditch... enfin si vous en avez le temps et l'envie. Continua Hermione Bien sur, qui refuserait de parler Quidditch avec de si charmante jeune femmes ? 

Adeline et Hermione avaient viré au rouge carmin qui contrastait sur leur peau pâle.

Mais je ne pense pas que Gringott's soit le meilleur endroit... En plus Paolita va me tuer si je ne vous raccompagne pas au plus vite... Donc je vous propose de vous invité à dîner ce soir. Pour manger Adeline est toujours d'accord. Lâcha Hermione pour se venger. Adeline lui jeta un regard noir, et répondit Ça serait avec grand plaisir. (yeux de biche + sourire charmant) Mais Venez Mesdemoiselles nous devons sortir des bureau et nous rendre à l'accueil avant que Paolita ne nous arrache les yeux. 

Ils descendirent tous les 3 vers l'accueil où Paolita était prête à finir son services mais elle semblait attendre quelqu'un (peut être un beau banquier qui sait) . Dés que celle ci vit Bill son regard s'éclaira et le plus magnifique sourire apparue sur ses fine lèvre

Bill, comment c'est passer ta journée ? Justement je t'attendais , je voulais te proposer de te raccompagner. ....Mmoui, si tu insiste. Laisse moi juste régler quelques détailles avec ces demoiselles. Il se retourna vers Hermione et Adeline. Je fréquente un restaurant pas loin d'ici, je serais ravi de réserve une table pour nous ce soir, vers 20h30, ça nous laissera le temps de nous changer ? Dit il en regardant sa chemise froisser et son jean. 20h30 c'est parfait. 

Adeline le dévorait des yeux à présent. Moins musclé mais moins bourru que son frère pensa t'elle.

Laisser moi vous raccompagner jusqu'a la cabine de téléphone. 

Bill reprit la main d'Adeline et il marchèrent ainsi jusqu'a la cabine , devant les yeux exaspérer d'une Paolita beaucoup moins heureuse. Sa main était tellement grande par rapport à celle si fine et délicate de la jeune femme. Hermione entra tout d'abord dans la cabine/ascenseur et le salua.

Alors à Bientôt Bill Weasley Appelez moi Bill tout court, je crois que si nous devons suivre une coupe du monde ensemble nous pouvons déjà commencer par nous tutoyé. Lui répondit il avec son charmant sourire. D'accord Bill 

Puis ce fut Adeline qui y entra à son tour, et Bill lui tenait toujours la main.

A ce soir 20h30 , j'habite juste au coin de la rue, la résidence Palatino. Je sais que ce n'est pas très élégant, mais j'ai peur de ne pas savoir retrouver votre appartement, donc si vous aviez l'obligeance de m'attendre là bas, je vous en serrais très reconnaissant. Bien sur . Répondit Adeline sous le charme. Il n'y a pas de problème. A ce soir... Ce fut un plaisir jolie demoiselle. 

Il lui lâcha la main après y avoir déposé un baiser, et l'ascenseur se mit en marche , bientôt les 2 jeunes filles étaient hors de vu.

Bill se retourna vers Paolita qui avait perdu son charmant sourire et qui s'était assise sur son bureau les bras croisé. Elle avait tout entendu et vu, et elle en était verte de rage. Bill ne pris pas la peine de s'excuser et se retourna vers elle les yeux rempli d'étoiles (on peut aussi dire avec un sourire stupide sur la face qui est si particulier aux amoureux, mais ça le faisait moins).

J'ai fini on peut y aller Paolita. C'est pas trop tôt Bill 

Elle pris ses affaires et partit d'un pas décider et rapide vers l'ascenseur/cabine sans jeter un regard à Bill. 

Hé ! Ça va pas ? Siii , ça va exceptionnellement bien Bill. Répondit-elle d'une manière sèche. " Tu as osé invité une gamine et cette poufiasse au cheveux noir , alors que tu les avais à peine rencontrés, le soir de NOTRE premier rendez-vous, alors que moi j'ai mis 2 mois à le décrocher. SALAUD. Et tu crois que j'ai pas vu le numéro de charme que tu lui as fait ? Tu veux que je te dise imbécile, ta poufiasse elle est petite et grosse, alors que moi je suis parfaite et tu ne me regarde même pas! Grrrrrr ! Mais si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire comme ça, tu te trompe lourdement. Je me vengerais...je jure que je me vengerais ! " Se dit intérieurement Paolita. 

Fin du 7° chapitre

****

Rewiews SVP , ça fait toujours plaisir.

Petits mots pour :

Geta Holy Cade Reta Sima Holly Juilia (ouf !) : De par ma contrée lointaine, le dicton se prononce comme ça. Mais je pense pas que c'est la prononciation qui soit le plus important mais plutôt son sens... En plus je préfère comme ça à cause du jeu de mot raison (justification) et raison (conscience).

Lessien Linw : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir.

Mel 7 : Encore Merci ^_^

Luna 999 : J'ai essayé d'envoyer des rewiews à ta fic à chaque fois ça marchait pas.


	8. La mise en garde

Ce chapitre (comme le chapitre d'avant ) je vais essayer de faire en sorte que les dialogues soit l'un en dessous de l'autre ! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

**__**

Chapitre 8

La mise en garde

Résidence les Vénus, appartement 5

Après être sortit de Gringott's, Adeline et Hermione avaient réussit à prendre un bus, et était donc rentrer assez vite chez, elles. Elles auraient tout le temps de se préparer pour cette soirée.

Hermione avait été très heureuse de rencontrer Bill, elle le trouvait très sympathique et était sûre qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser de les accompagner à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Elle avait vraiment hâte de le retrouver ce soir et de discuter avec lui.

Depuis cette rencontre, Adeline avait la tête dans les nuages. Elle affichait en permanence un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, et n'avait pas prononcé grand mot depuis qu'elle avait quitté la banque. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à sa sœur. Dés qu'elles furent rentrées, Adeline s'écroula dans le canapé et soupira, la tête visiblement toujours ailleurs.

" Alors toi, soit tu couve quelque chose, soit c'est Bill Weasley qui t'a pas laissé indifférente ! "

Adeline sortit de son mutisme et répondit : " Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle ! "

" A d'autres, j'ai vu comment tu l'as regardé ! Tu le dévorais des yeux, te le déshabillait mentalement... "Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir quand un coussin lui heurta la tête. 

" Tu devrais arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi la peste... " Adeline sourit et se retourna vers sa sœur: " Tu crois qu'il l'a remarqué ? "

" Lui je ne sais pas, mais par contre la secrétaire de l'accueil, Paolita, sûrement, vu les éclairs qu'elle te jetait avec ses yeux "

" La secrétaire ? "

" Oui, la grande blonde désagréable. Il nous a invité à dîner sous ses yeux. Elle en revenait pas, elle était verte. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait nous tuer, elle aurait sûrement pas hésité à nous lancer un Avada Kedavra dans les dents ! "

Adeline semblait réfléchir : " Dit, tu crois que Bill et Paolita... sont... ensemble ? "

" Ca je ne sais pas, mais vu comment elle semblait jalouse, je peux du moins t'affirmé qu'elle est dingue de lui. " Hermione repris Innocemment " pourquoi, il t'intéresse aussi ? "

" Mmm, disons plutôt qu'il m'a fait grande impression "

" O.K j'ai compris. Il t'intéresse. Après Charlie, maintenant c'est Bill. Tu semble apprécier les Weasley... Ma parole, Il te les faut tous ? ! "

" Nooon, c'est que Charlie,..., tu vois, il est maladroit dans sa façon de me parler, alors que Bill est tellement plus délicat. Et puis..., et puis j'ai pas à me justifier. Il c'est encore rien passé "

" Pour l'instant ! Mais tu as accepté l'invitation de Bill ce soir ? "

" Oui, mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui voulais absolument aller voir une coupe du monde de Qui...Mmm... de... "

" Quidditch "

" Si tu le dis, donc nous étions obliger de rencontrer se charmant jeune homme "

" C'est ça ! Dit encore que c'est un supplice pour toi " Ironisa Hermione

" C'est vrai que c'est très agréable de dîner en charmante compagnie . Et puis arrêteuh ! T'as vu les yeux qu'il a ? Je me noie dedans moi " Dit –elle en mimant de s'évanouir

" Quoi qu'il en soit, je te rappelle que tu as une rivale. Je ne pense pas que la sorcière te laisse si facilement mettre le grappin sur Bill "

" Peut être que je ne veux pas " mettre le grappin " sur Bill ... On vient à peine de le rencontrer ! "

" Adeline, je tiens juste à te prévenir, certain sorcier n'ont pas de scrupule a utilisé leur magie sur les moldus. Si jamais tu avais envie de sortir avec Bill, il faudrait composer avec Paolita. C'est une rivale de taille. "

" Il ne s'est encore rien passer entre nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me fier d'une standardiste ? "

" Je voulais juste te mettre en garde, je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. "

" Il ne va rien m'arriver du tout, dit Adeline en colère, je fais encore ce que bon me semble, et je sors avec qui j'en ai envie, que se soit Bill ou Charlie Weasley. Elle se calma. Ecoute. Là, nous allons dîner tranquillement avec Bill, si nous devons passer quelques jours avec lui et sa famille, il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'entende bien tu crois pas ? "

" Si bien sûr "

" Alors nous allons œuvrer dans ce sens. Je vais tâcher de bien m'entendre avec Charlie, avec Bill et même avec tous les Weasley, sans aucun sous-entendu. Je ne vais pas me montrer désagréable parce qu'une sorcière meure de jalousie "

" D'accord, je comprends. Juste, si jamais tes sentiments changent, dit-le moi, s'il te plait. "

" Je te tiendrais au courant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis vacciner contre les hommes maintenant, je ne risque pas de tombé folle amoureuse du jour au lendemain ... ... ... Regarde dans quel état on est ! On ferait mieux de prendre une bonne douche et de se changer "

En effet, elles avaient passé toute la journée à traîner dans tout Rome. Elles avaient des tenus de baroudeuse qui ne convenait guère à une sortie au restaurant. Il fallait qu'elles arrangent ça au plus vite.

Adeline avait pris un certain temps pour lisser les cheveux de sa sœur, mais le résultat était parfait. Hermione les avait lâchés et ils lui tombaient gracieusement dans le dos. Elle portait une jupe noire dessus les genoux et un haut bleu en cache-cœur. Le résultat était impressionnant. 

Adeline ne pus s'empêcher de lâcher : " Si tes amis te voyaient comme ça là maintenant, tu n'aurais que l'embarras du choix entre le jeune Weasley ou Potter ... D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit lequel des 2, tu... envisageait ? "

Hermione rougit : " c'est n'importe quoi, ce sont mes amis "

" Ca n'empêche pas de craquer, tu sais ! En plus tu deviens une femme maintenant, et les garçons ne te laisserons plus indifférente très longtemps "

" Oui mais je ne vais pas me jeter sur mes meilleurs amis. "

" Peut être pas pour commencer. Mais en générale une jeune fille et un jeune homme ne reste pas amis très longtemps. Allez dit moi lequel ?"

" Mais Harry à des vus sur Cho Chang ! " S'exclama Hermione qui regretta vite ce qu'elle venait de dire.

" Alors c'est donc ça ! Tu craque pour Harry Potter la star de ton école "

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre : " Je sais, pas très originale. Mais c'est le seul à m'écoute, à qui je peux me confier. Ron aussi, mais je... j'ai "

" Tu ne le désire pas. Depuis quand tu le regarde d'un œil nouveau ? "

" Depuis que je sais qu'il s'intéresse à Cho, avant jamais je n'aurais imaginé vouloir sortir avec mon meilleur ami . Et puis il me voit comme un de ses ... pote."

" La jalousie, excellent révélateur "

Hermione baissa la tête.

" Eh ! Tu veux un conseille de grande sœur ? "

Hermione fit un oui de la tête

" Laisse-le s'amouracher de cette Cho, les premiers amours sont toujours catastrophiques. Et fait de même, trouve-toi un autre joli jeune homme en attendant. Et soit là pour le ramasser lorsque sa Cho lui fera toutes les misères du monde. "

" Tu veux que je le laisse à Cho Chang ! "

" Oui, laisse-le à une autre fille, il se rendra vite compte que de toute la population féminine, tu es la seule qui le comprenne. Crois-moi "

" Je vais essayer . Mais je sais pas si je pouvais le supporter" Dit Hermione sans grande conviction.

" Jolie comme tu es, tu trouveras vite quelqu'un " Cette phrase rendit le sourire à sa petite sœur

" Je vais m'habiller maintenant. Attend moi "

Adeline mit une robe noire en voile qui lui arrivait mi-jambe. Elle contrastait bien avec sa peau diaphane. Elle avait également un décolleté profond qui attirait beaucoup l'œil masculin. Ses cheveux foncés rebiquaient proprement au-dessus de ses épaules. Elle était fin prête à partir. En la voyant sortir, sa sœur s'exclama

" Le pauvre, il n'a aucune chance "

" Tait toi et avance, on va être en retard " Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

**__**

Fin du 8° chapitre


	9. Bill et Charlie

**__**

Chapitre 9

Bill et Charlie

Résidence Palatino, appartement 302

Bill venait de rentrer en compagnie de Paolita c'était devenu une habitude pour eux. Mais, cette fois, elle n'était pas montée prendre un verre en sa compagnie. Elle s'était contenter de le saluer et de partir de son coté. De plus elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot pendant tout le trajet. Malgré les questions de Bill, elle persistait à dire que tout allait bien. Il n'avait pas préféré insister. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une connaissance pour lui, de plus il n'avait pas du tout envie de l'écouter geindre pendant des heures. Il avait autre chose en tête...

Son frère ne lui avait pas menti, Adeline était vraiment jolie. En faite, elle jolie n'était pas le mot qui convenait, elle était spéciale rare. Il aimait le contraste de ses cheveux noirs sur sa peau pâle, ses yeux légèrement bridé, ses lèvres et son corps charnue. Oui, elle était rare, il n'avait jamais vu personne de pareil, et elle l'éblouissait.

Et dire qu'il allait passer quelques jours en sa compagnie. Une merveilleuse coupe du monde en perspective, une fille sublime, ça sera merveilleux. Il en oubliait presque la présence de son frère... Qu'a cela ne tienne, il avait toujours été en compétition depuis leur plus jeune âge et avait toujours fait preuve de faire play. Il avait, soudain, honte de parler de la demoiselle en comme on parle d'une coupe de Quidditch.

Il était très fier d'avoir réussit à l'inviter à dîner dés la première rencontre. Après tout c'était en tout bien tout honneur, il devait organisé leurs départ (auréole de saint au dessus de la tête). Il avait décidé de les emmener à l'Apollo un restaurant ou il allait souvent déjeuner avec des collèges et Paolita. Il était tellement exciter, que dés son arriver, il réserva immédiatement une table pour 3.

Pour l'occasion, il avait fait de gros effort vestimentaire. Pantalon de smoking noir et chemise qu'il avait mis ½ heure à repasser (vive la manière moldu). Il s'était rasé de près et avait soigneusement attaché ses cheveux. Il avait même renoncé à ses bottes en cuir de dragons pour des chaussures plus conventionnelles.

Il pris le temps de confier ses lettres à Olive sa chouette. Il avait répondu à sa famille de manière assez brève pour les rassurer sur ses intentions.

__

Papa, Maman,

Comment allez-vous ? Moi je vais très bien, ne vous inquiéter pas. _Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré les sœurs Granger. Ne vous en faites pas, comme chaque année des portoloin seront installés, et ça sera un plaisir d'escorter ces demoiselles. A bientôt._

Ginny : Je t'adore.

Ron : se sera fait.

Fred et Georges : Je ne pense pas que les parents soit d'accord.

Bill

Charlie,

Ne t'en fait surtout pas pour Adeline, j'en prendrais grand soin, crois-moi ! Si tout se passe bien, on se retrouve Mardi sur le camping sorcier. A bientôt frangin.

Bill

Voilà, tout était prêt. Il n'avait plus qu'à descendre en bas de chez lui, et attendre les demoiselles.

**__**

Le Terrier, Résidence des Weasley

Charlie venait de rentrer chez lui, afin de profiter de sa famille le week-end et surtout pour assister à cette fameuse coupe du monde. Il avait abandonné les dragons en Norvège pour donner assister aux conférences de Londres sur l'avenir des dragons. Il avait discuté avec toutes sortes de spécialistes durant cette semaine, et avait exposé le résultat de ses recherches. Maintenant, il était heureux de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui.

Il repensait à la plus intéressante des rencontres qu'il avait faite à Londres, et qui n'avait rien à voir avec les dragons. La plus part du personnel qui travail avec des dragons sont des hommes, et de rencontrer une belle jeune fille était pour lui un évènement. Il s'en voulait encore d'avoir été aussi indélicat avec elle, il se rappel lui avoir parler de ses exploits (en les aménageant légèrement) en parfait macho, et de lui avoir murmurer qu'elle avait les plus belles fesses qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ca ne le rassurait pas du tout de la savoir entre les main de Bill. Heureusement, il ne lui restait plus que 4 jours avant de la revoir...

****

Fin du chapitre 9


	10. Le rendezvous

**__**

Chapitre 10

Titre

Résidence Palatino

Bill attendait depuis un bout de temps, quand il vit les jeunes filles arriver. Tout d'abord se fut Hermione qui courut vers lui. IL la reconnaissait à peine, elle n'avait plus du tout l'air d'une gamine de 14 ans... il comprenait soudain pourquoi son frère lui en avait tant parlé.

" Bonsoir. Désolée du retard, c'est encore Adeline qui a mis des heures ! "

" C'est pas grave, je viens à peine de descendre " menti Bill.

" En plus elle traîne encore... Regarde là, elle arrive enfin ! "

Il regarda dans sa direction et la vit enfin. Elle était plus resplendissante que jamais. Le noir tissu de sa robe effleurait à peine sa peau, il se prit à penser qu'il aimerait la caressait comme ça, juste en l'effleurant du bout de ses doigts. Ses cheveux ondulés par le vent décrivaient des danses folles, il mourrait d'envie de pouvoir les touché. Plus elle s'approchait de lui plus ses pensées étaient brûlantes de désir. A son grand étonnement, elle s'approcha très près de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et lui fit les bises. Bill ferma les yeux afin de savourer ce moment. Ces lèvres pulpeuses s'étaient posé sur ces 2 joues, et il avait pu respirer son odeur sucrée. Puis elle s'écarta de lui.

" Bonsoir, désolée d'avoir un peu traîner " Lui dit-elle dans un charmant sourire.

Bill mit un certain temps à répondre. Il s'était concentré sur ses frêles épaules et sur la finesse de son cou... Merlin, qu'elle avait l'air fragile. Il aurait voulu la blottir contre lui, et l'entouré de ses bras Soudain il se reprit.

" Ce n'est rien, vous... vous êtes charmante ce soir "

" Vous aussi, vous êtes très élégant... avec une chemise repassée "

" Oh ! Oui, j'ai fait des efforts " Répondit-il en rougissant. " Mais, excusez-moi, vous devez êtres affamés, venez, je vais vous emmener dîner " Il tendit son bras à Adeline, qui l'accepta.

Bill et Adeline ouvraient la marche, et Hermione les suivait de près. Rien ne lui avait échappé de la scène. Elle trouvait ça très mignon de voir Bill tellement raide et mal à l'aise essayant d'avoir l'air détendu et de faire la conversation à sa sœur.

Puis elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Harry. Sur les conseils de sa sœur, elle allait faire comme si de rien n'était, et le laisser sortir avec Cho. Mais s'il était aussi attentionné et doux avec elle que l'était Bill avec Adeline, ça lui brisera le cœur. Elle n'avait pas envie de céder sa place, elle voulait que Harry la regarde elle, qu'il la trouve belle, qu'il la touche... Mais pour l'instant, il l'a regarde à peine, la voit comme la gamine de 11ans qu'il avait rencontré en première année, et les seuls contacts physiques qu'ils pourraient avoir, se limitaient aux batailles de pouces.

Elle enviait terriblement sa sœur, et elle voulait suicider Cho Chang...

Bill faisait tout son possible pour garder son calme. Il sentait comme une brûlure au bras qu'Adeline avait pris. Il se forçait également à la regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il lui parlait, et pas son décolleté (au prix d'incroyables efforts) ainsi qu'a lui faire une conversation pas trop stupide (" il fait beau, hein ? " " Oui très " " ... le ciel et bleu " " Euh ! oui, c'est pour ça qu'on dit qu'il fait beau, vous êtes sûr que ça va ? ") . 

Adeline marchait lentement au bras de Bill. Il était tellement grand par rapport à elle... Elle aimait beaucoup ça. Il lui semblait un peu nerveux, qu'importe s'était touchant. Quand elle l'avait vu la première fois à Gringott's, elle l'avait trouvé... négliger, alors que là, il était tout simplement beau. Pas mignon, vraiment beau. Il l'imagina sans ses vêtements, mais effaça vite cette idée de son esprit, quand elle commença à viré au rouge. De plus c'était vraiment un charmant jeune homme...

Elle avait déjà rencontré un certain nombre d'hommes, des grands, des plus petits, à la peau pâle ou foncée, les yeux bleus, verts, marron, etc...

Elle se demanda si elle allait ajouter un sorcier à son " tableau de chasse ".

Il marchèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant le restaurant. C'était un charmant endroit. Quand ils entrèrent, un serveur leur demanda le nom sous lequel ils avaient réservé, et les conduisit à une table avec 3 couverts. Ils prirent place.

Bill prit la carte en main : " Loin de moi l'idée de vous influencé, mais ils font d'excellentes lasagnes. "

" Je vous en pris choisissez " 

( Note : Vieille habitude qui se perd, maintenant c'est plutôt choisit ce que tu veux au Mc D....)

Bill s'exécuta : " Et puis une chose, Arrêter de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieil homme " S'exclama t'il en plaisantant. 

Hermione, qui en avait assez des discutions sur la pluie et le beau temps entra dans le vif du sujet : " Bill ? En fait, nous sommes venues à ta rencontre car nous avions une faveur à te demander "

" Oh ! Bien sûr. La coupe du monde de Quidditch. Mes parents m'ont déjà prévenu "

" Merveilleux ! ... euh ! Alors, qu'en pense tu ? "

" Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de problèmes. Le ministère installe à chaque fois des portoloins pour cette occasion. Ici, il y en aura un à Gringott's et un autre aux caves de vermeille. En conclusion Mesdemoiselles, je vous donne rendez-vous Mardi matin 07H00 précise devant Gringott's afin d'assister aux plus grands matchs de Quidditch. Vous serez loger/nourrit sous la tente des Weasley, si cela vous convient "

Hermione explosa de joie " C'est vraiment super ! Merci, Merci, Merci. Je vais pouvoir revoir Ron, et pour une fois Harry pendant ces vacances ! (Surtout Harry). C'est Merveilleux "

" Eh ! Bien. On peut dire que ta sœur est heureuse d'apprendre la nouvelle " Dit Bill un peu étonné devant la réaction d'Hermione.

" C'est normal. Elle attendait que tu lui dises ça depuis qu'on est arrivé en Italie "

" Cette affaire étant régler, j'aimerais beaucoup faire plus ample connaissance avec vous. Je crois que vous avez une longueur d'avance de ce point de vu là. Vous avez rencontré ma famille entière et vous avez vu où je travaillais. J'ai entendu parler de Hermione la petite amie de mon frère et... "

Hermione sursauta " Je ne suis pas la petite amie de Ron ! ! ! "

Bill se ravisa " Je suis désolé, mais j'ai cru que vu qu'il parlait souvent de toi, que vous étiez toujours ensemble, et que tu avais accepté de passé des vacances avec lui, vous... " 

" Tu as mal pensé. On n'est qu'une bande d'amis Ron, Harry et moi "

" Ok, je vois. Ron m'a dit que tu étais la plus brillante des élèves à Griffondor, en plus tu es une jolie jeune fille. A mon avis ça n'a pas du échapper à tes 2 amis "

Hermione se contenta de rougir.

Bill continua " Mais par contre, je n'étais pas du tout au courant que tu avais une sœur, ce fut une merveilleuse surprise " Dit-il en souriant à Adeline.

" Hermione n'a jamais étais bavarde " Répondit Adeline, mais elle savait très bien la véritable raison du silence de sa sœur. 

Elle se rappelait encore ce fameux Noël où Hermione était rentrer à la maison lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Adeline était encore au lycée à ce moment là. Hermione avait été très heureuse de revoir toute sa famille, mais elle semblait secoué par quelque chose. Durant la nuit, elle s'était introduite dans la chambre de sa sœur pour lui demander la raison de son malaise. Hermione s'était mise à sangloter, et elle lui avait tout raconter sur les problèmes qu'elle avait rencontrés avec les sorciers de sang pur. Ce jour là, Adeline avait été en colère contre les sorciers de faire souffrir sa sœur. Elle se souvient encore de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

" Hermione, ta différence est un don. Tu as la chance de connaître 2 fois plus que ces sorciers de pacotille sur le monde qui t'entourent. Fais en ta force et pas ta faiblesse. Tu dois être fière de ce que tu es " Hermione avait séché ses larmes et semblait rassurée.

Bill la tira de ses rêveries " J'aimerais beaucoup savoir à qui j'ai à faire ? "

" Pose tes questions je te répondrais "

" Mmm... quel âge a-tu ? "

" C'est très impoli de demander son âge à une dame... 19 ans ¾ , mais je vous retourne la question "

" j'ai 23 ans "

" C'est jeune pour un banquier ! "

" Il y a beaucoup de jeune gens à Gringott's, ça doit être différent chez les moldu "

" Pour sûre. En plus tu n'a pas du tout une tête de banquier "

Bill rit d'un rire aussi grave que sa voie " Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Et moi, à quel corps de métier appartient tu ? Attend, laisse moi devinez. Littéraire, une journaliste peut être ? "

" Non "

" Hôtesse de l'air, ses jolies dames dans vos avions ? "

" non plus, en fait, je fais encore des études "

" Alors dans le domaine artistique ? "

" En fait, j'étudie la Biologie à Londres "

" Biologie ? "

Hermione repris la parole " un peu comme les potions " Elle se sentait légèrement de trop dans ce rendez-vous galant.

Bill remercia Hermione. " Je travail moi aussi à Londres habituellement "

" C'est vrai ? Dire qu'on aurait pu se rencontrer auparavant, sans se remarquer "

" Croie moi, si je t'avais rencontré avant, je t'aurais remarquer "

Adeline se mordit la lèvre et sourit. Il lui plaisait de plus en plus. Elle posa ses coudes sur la table et joignit les mains. Comme prévu, Bill les avait pris entre les siennes.

" Tu as des mains si petite et délicate, que j'aurais juré que tu écrivais ou que tu peignais "

Adeline retira une de ses chaussure, et frôlât légèrement la cheville de Bill. Celui-ci eu un frisson. Elle alla se noyer dans ses yeux turquoise.

" Moi je t'aurais vu dans un truc plus... physique "

" Je suis un grand sportif tu sais "

" Je te crois "

La discutions était pleine de sous-entendu, et Hermione se sentait gêner d'être là. Heureusement sa sœur vint à sa rescousse.

" Hermione ? " Chuchota Adeline.

" Quoi ? "

" Tu peux rentrer toute seule ? " Continua t'elle.

" Oh ! Je vois... "

Hermione se leva de table.

"C'était vraiment génial, merci Bill. Malheureusement j'ai promis à Mario, un de mes amis, que je passerais encore le voir ce soir "

" Naaan ! Hermione reste " Dit Adeline pour faire style de ne pas avoir rajouter son grain de sel.

" Vraiment j'ai promis, désolée "

" Je comprends. Tu es sûre de vouloir rentrer toute seule ? "

" Ouuiiiiiiii, pas de problèmes. Merci pour cette soirée. A bientôt "

" Bonsoir "

Hermione pris les clés de l'appartement que lui tendait sa sœur et partit en les saluant. Adeline ne manquait pas de culot. Qu'importe si elle lui racontait tout après...

Adeline posa sa main sur celle de Bill : " Où en étions-nous ? "

**__**

Fin du chapitre 10

Merci pour tes encouragement **Kamy,** qui sait comment va finir cette histoire (à part moi) …

Si le problème persiste pour le chapitre 9 n'hésite pas à me prévenir.

Merci à **Hermione 300** . Mes chapitre sont assez court par soucis d'ordre, mais j'essayerais d'en prendre compte.

Et merci à **Geta Holy Cade Reta Sima Holly Juilia ( G.H.C.R.S.H.J) .**


	11. L'étreinte

****

****

**Attention, attention, cette partie de la fic est classée R. Elle contient la description de scènes choquantes pour les plus jeunes d'entre vous.**

**En résumé , pour les plus jeunes qui ont déjà commencer à lire, ils font des cochoncetés**

****

**Chapitre 11**

**L'étreinte **

****

C'était la première fois qu'il y avait un contact physique provoquer par Adeline. Le simple fait qu'elle ai posé sa main sur la sienne prouvait à Bill qu'il avait toutes ses chances. Il savoura la chaleur qui émanait de la paume de sa main. Il eu honte de se l'avouer, mais le départ d'Hermione était une aubaine. Il était maintenant seul avec elle et il était libre à présent de Précipiter les choses. A vrai dire, Bill n'était pas du tout quelqu'un de patient. Certes, il aimait séduire, et prendre son temps quant au choix de ses victimes. Mais c'était un très bel homme, et ces dernières ne résistaient pas très longtemps.

Ca faisait maintenant 2 mois qu'il était arriver à Rome, et il avait été absorbé par le travail, ce qui l'a contraint et forcé à l'abstinence. Evidement qu'il c'était retourné plusieurs fois quand il voyait passé de fraîche jeune fille à la peau matte, il se serait même jeter sur Paolita, si Adeline ne c'était pas présenter à lui. 

Avant que celle-ci n'arrive, il avait trouvé Paolita de plus en plus attirante. Il avait commencé à apprécier la couleur clair de ses cheveux, lui rappelant celle des anglaises. Ses yeux d'un marron banal lui semblaient de plus en plus charmants. Il avait même commencé à lui imaginer les seins rebondis et les fesses pleines qu'elle n'avait pas. Il l'avait même invité à dîner ce soir. 

Bill se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son dîner avec Paolita mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait rencontré une autre femme, chez qui il n'avait pas besoin d'inventé seins et fesses. Il se ferait vite pardonner. Paolita n'était pas rancunière. Pour le moment, seul l'instant présent comptait.

" Tu sais, tu as la bouche la plus sensuelle que j'ai jamais vu " s'exclama tout à coup Bill.

Adeline rougit et baissa les yeux.

" Je ne voulais pas te gêner, désolé. "

" Ca va, je t'assure "

" Alors, si je te dis que je rêve de les embrasser depuis que je les aies vu, tu ne seras pas choquée ? "

" Non, juste intimidée "

Bill repris la main d'Adeline et la caressât doucement. Comme pour lui signaler qu'il avait repris les choses en main. " C'est difficile à expliquer l'état dans lequel je suis depuis que je t'ai rencontr Je me sens tellement heureux, comme si je flottais. Il approcha sa main de sa bouche et y déposa un baiser. Je me sens tellement seul depuis que je suis ici, et toi tu viens de remplir un vide immense, tu as pris toute la place "

Adeline l'écoutait attentivement, les yeux plonger dans les siens.

" Je me suis perdu dans l'obscurité de tes yeux Adeline, et j'ai trouvé ça tellement bon de me perdre en toi. J'ai l'impression parfois que tu m'es entièrement ouverte, comme si c'était gravé dans tes iris "

Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Adeline était à la fois gêner et flatter. Elle passa doucement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

" Ne fait pas sa s'il te plaît, ça pourrait me rendre incontrôlable "

Mais Adeline s'en fichait pas mal. Elle venait de sortir d'une liaison difficile. Elle avait tellement pleuré, elle avait été brisée et surtout profondément humiliée. Maintenant, elle avait besoin qu'on la rassure, qu'on la protège, qu'on la trouve belle, qu'on l'aime Et Bill était en train de lui proposé tout ça.

Pour seule excuse elle sourit légèrement et se mordilla doucement la lèvre.

" Mmm Tu me cherche l ? J'aime ça chez toi. Tu as quelque chose de rebelle, et tu n'as pas peur des hommes " Bill passa sa main sous la table, celle si était assez étroite, et la posa sur le genou dénudé d'Adeline qui frémit aussitôt.

" J'avais tellement envie de caresser ta peau laiteuse Elle est tellement belle, blanche, presque lumineuse, parsemée de grain de beauté, j'e, rêvait "

" Maintenant c'est fait " Dit Adeline en souriant. Elle ne cherchait pas à l'en empêcher, le désir la consumait déjà tout entière

" Et tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose ? Elle est encore plus douce et délicate que je l'ai imagin "

Adeline rougit violemment. Ce qui fit sourire Bill et lui soutint qu'il était en bonne voie de conclure.

" Désolé de te gêner. Tu veux un caf ? "

Adeline ne réfléchit pas trop et rétorqua : " Non, allons plutôt le prendre chez toi "

Bill fut agréablement surpris (très agréablement). Il fit signe au garçon d'apporter l'adition.

" Très bien, comme tu voudras. Je suis ton chevalier servant "

Il régla, et lui proposa sa main afin de la guider dehors. Adeline l'accepta et le suivit sans brocher.

A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas à l'extérieur, que Bill la plaqua contre lui, lui en serra les poignées et l'embrassa fougueusement. Adeline d'abord choquée ne répondit pas à son baiser. Puis elle se laissa complètement allé. Elle ferma les yeux, ce mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui facilité la tâche, et entrouvrit les lèvres. Leur baiser se fit profond, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se frôlèrent doucement puis plus brutalement. Adeline suçait à présent la lèvre inférieure de Bill comme une promesse de ce qu'elle allait faire en arrivant plus bas (Mwahaha ! Ne suis je pas diabolique !). Puis ils se repoussèrent d'un coup, les laissant à bout de souffle. Adeline vint se blottir entre les bras de Bill. Elle entendit son cur battre la chamade.

Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la résidence de Bill. Alternant, marche chaste bras dessus bras dessous et moment plus passionné. Il arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de l'appartement de Bill. Il farfouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir les clés et ouvrit la porte. Il pris Adeline dans ses bras et la souleva sans aucune difficulté. Elle l'embrassa furieusement, pendant que Bill l'amena dans sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit. Ils s'échangèrent l'espace d'un instant, un regard intense.

Bill était debout face à Adeline qui était allongé de coté sur le lit. Bill porta ses mains à sa chemise et en défit les boutons un par un. Finalement, il laissa tomba sa chemise sur le sol dévoilant son torse. Il était étonnamment musclé pour quelqu'un de sa trempe. Adeline l'avait imaginé beaucoup plus fin. Son torse était imberbe, malgré ses cheveux roux, la peau qui se dévoila à elle était dorée et sans taches. 

Adeline se redressa. Bill vint la rejoindre sur le lit. Il se rapprocha d'elle de manière féline. Il l'embrassa sauvagement tout en ouvrant la tirette de sa robe. Il la lui retira tout en prenant soin de caresser la chaire qui était à présent découverte. Adeline se trouvait à présent en sous-vêtement devant lui. Elle passa doucement ses mains sur son torse, et descendit sur son bas ventre jusqu'à atteindre la fermeture de son pantalon qui ne lui résista pas très longtemps. Bill le retira.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle couvrant sa bouche, ses joues, son coup et ses épaules de baisers papillons. Puis il passa ses mains sur son dos, et en profitât pour dégrafer son soutient gorge, libérant ses seins aux tétons pâles. Bill ne put résister, et les pris en bouche. Adeline se tordit de plaisir, et gémit. Ses grandes mains d'homme parcouraient lentement tout son corps, pendant qu'il continuait à jouer de sa langue avec le bout de ses seins. Adeline se laissait submerger par le plaisir, il devenait insoutenable et elle gémissait de plus en plus fort à mesure que Bill se faisait plus insistant.

Puis il s'arrêta tout à coup, et s'éloigna d'elle. Il fit descendre ses mains et retira son boxer dévoilant l'érection qui lui ravageait les reins depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé. Adeline rougit d'une fausse pudeur en l'observant. Elle laissa tomber un des ses bras et en bas du lit et farfouilla dans son sac. Elle en sortir un préservatif qu'elle ouvrit et déroula lentement sur la virilité de Bill.

Bill n'avait rien contre cette pratique moldu, surtout si c'était la moldu qui lui mettait délicatement l'objet en question. ( Et aussi parce que le sida tue 3 millions de personnes chaque année et que c'est plus prudent ainsi )

Adeline le renversa sur le lit. Elle couvrit ses lèvres de baisers, puis elle descendit sur son coup, son torse, son ventre, et pour finir son sexe. D'abord, elle se contenta de passer sa langue sur le bout, puis sur tout son long Ensuite, elle le prit entièrement en bouche et exécuta des mouvements lents de va et vient. Bill gémissait de sa voix rauque et chaude, il restait là passif allongé sur le lit. Si elle continuait à lui infliger de si douces torture, il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps

Soudain, il lui demanda d'arrêter. Adeline s'exécuta en lui lançant un regard malicieux. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa, et la renversa à son tour sur le lit. Il passa ses mains sur ses seins, les caressa avec plus d'insistance, et descendit sur sa taille fine. La respiration d'Adeline se faisait plus haletante. Bill continua ses caresses, et descendit sur ses hanches pleines. Il passa ses doigts sous les élastiques de son string, et le lui retira doucement.

Adeline était à présent nue devant lui. Elle essaya de se redresser, mais Bill l'en empêcha. Il avait la fierté orgueilleuse des hommes, et n'appréciait pas beaucoup être dominé par une femme dans ces moments là. Il s'allongea sur elle, il lui caressa tendrement le visage, puis il mit ses mains sous ces cuisses, l'attira vers lui doucement et la pénétra. Adeline lâcha un crie de plaisir et Bill eu un gémissement rauque. Il se reprit et commença à aller et venir doucement en elle. Adeline se tordait de plaisir sous lui, ce qui l'encouragea à donner des coups de rein plus profond. Le rythme était maintenant endiablé, leurs curs battaient fort à l'unisson, Bill les yeux fermer se concentrait sur sa tâche, et Adeline ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier et son corps de trembler devant tant d'émotions qui l'envahissait.

Leur étreinte passionnée prit fin lorsque Bill eu un orgasme qui secoua tout son corps. Il lâcha un cri grave avait de retombé sur sa partenaire , et de rouler de coté la prenant dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent un long regard, tous deux exténué mais le sourire aux lèvres. Bill l'embrassa doucement, caressa tout son corps en la frôlant à peine. Après tant d'émotion, et sous les caresses expertes de Bill, Adeline sombra dans un profond sommeil

Elle se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, blotti dans les bras de Bill. Elle semblait tellement faible dans les bras de cet homme grand et puissant. La nuit avait été magique, (c'est le cas de le dire) pourtant, lorsqu'elle scruta le visage de son amant, une sensation étrange lui serra le ventre. Il avait pourtant été doux, gentil, prévenant leur étreinte avait été grandiose et Bill n'avait rien dit et rien fait qui lui avait déplut. Tout avait été parfait. Alors pourquoi dans les bras de cet apollon ne se sentait elle pas en sécurit ? 

Elle se leva doucement sans réveiller le jeune homme, et se rhabilla. Un instinct qui la prenait aux tripes lui disait de partir à toute jambe. C'était une sensation animale, quelque chose de très primaire et féminin. Elle enfila ses chaussures. Elle avait le besoin immédiat de rentré chez elle, sur son territoire, loin de Bill, elle avait la certitude qu'elle s'y sentirait à nouveaux sécurisée. Elle ne pouvait expliquer ce qui la poussait à fuir, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle en avait déjà trop fait et que de toute façon elle ne pourrait s'y dérober, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle se pencha et prit son sac. Elle en sortit un bout de papier et un stylo, et y laissa le bref message suivant :

_Bill, Je suis rentré chez moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. On se reverra Mardi. Adeline._

Elle le posa sur la table de chevet et sortit de l'appartement. 

**Fin du chapitre 11**

****

Note à toute les amoureuses débutante : Un homme qui vont dit tout ce que vous voulez entendre, qui vous fait tout ce que vous voulez qu'il vous fasse est un professionnel, donc méfiance.

****

**Si vous avez aimé taper 1**

**Si vous trouvez ça nul taper 2**

**Si vous pensez que je dois écrire uniquement des fictions de charme taper 3**

**Si vous pensez que je dois arrêter d'écrire tout court et m'amputer les mains taper 4**

****

Kamy 1, c'est clair que ça va très vite, mais c'est entièrement voulu, ne vous inquiétez pas, l'auteur sais (à peu près) ce qu'elle fait. Je trouve que ça fait partit des aléas de la vie ce genre d'histoire donc voil

Hermione 300, merci d'avoir remarquer mes efforts.


	12. Les regrets

****

Chapitre 12  


Les Regrets

Résidence Palatino

Bill se réveilla tard dans la matinée. Il étendit son bras et tâtonna à la recherche de quelques rondeurs féminines, mais à sa grande surprise, il se retrouva face à face à un grand …rien. Elle avait disparue. (Quand j'ai vu qu'elle était plus là, je me suis dit : elle partit…)

Il se releva encore envelopper par le sommeil et balada son regard dans la pièce, à la recherche de trace du passage de la belle. A part des draps froissés, un creux dans l'oreiller, il trouva un mot bref de sa main lui disant qu'elle était rentrée chez elle et qu'ils se reverraient mardi. Bref, un bien maigre butin.

Bill avait du mal à y croire. Elle lui avait échappé ! Elle était partie sans même le saluer, l'embrasser. Ca ne lui était jamais encore arriver… 

Pourtant il n'avait rien fait de mal, il avait pris le temps de la séduire et lui avait offert une nuit merveilleuse ! Aussi jolie soit-elle, elle n'avait pas le droit de ne pas avoir succomber au charme ravageur de Bill Weasley. 

Pour dire vrai, c'est son égocentrisme qui en avait pris un grand coup, beaucoup plus que son cœur. Il était en colère contre elle. Il avait toujours eu toutes les femmes sur lesquelles il avait jeté son dévolu, et à chaque histoire, c'est lui qui avait décidé quand et comment elle s'achèverait. Pour la première fois, une d'entre elle avait pris les devants et il en était malade d'humiliation.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il posa ses doigts sur sa bouche et ferma les yeux, il se souvenait de ses lèvres à elle posées sur les siennes. Puis il secoua la tête, il ne devait plus penser à ça. Si elle avait choisit de le quitté ainsi, tant pis pour elle, lui ne se laisserait pas abattre. Bill était un gagnant, il se relèverait toujours.

Il pris une douche froide afin de se réveiller. Il s'habilla de manière plus détendue que la veille au soir, un jean noir et un T-shirt blanc. Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, il lui semblait que les draps avaient été imprégnés de son odeur sucrée. Enragé, il les défis et les jeta dans le panier à linge. Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne en main. Il réfléchit un moment à ce qui pouvait lui faire oublier l'affront d'Adeline. Puis il eut un éclair de génie… Qui d'autre qu'une femme arriverait à lui faire oublier une femme. 

Il se dirigea vers le téléphone (qu'il avait appris à maîtriser parfaitement depuis son arriver à Rome) appuya soigneusement sur les touches et approcha le combiné de son oreille.

" Tut..Tut..Tut.. (" Tut " étant le bruit de la tonalité du téléphone. Désolée ) Paolita à l'appareil j'écoute "

" Paolita ! c'est Bill "

" Tiens, tiens… "

" Attend avant de continuer, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir, mais c'était très important, tu sais. Je te jure que je n'aurais pas manqué un rendez-vous avec toi… "

" Mais bien sur ! Le coupa t'elle. Tu sais quoi, tu peux te la garder ta moldu, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour la laisser tranquille. Je te jure que je lui en ferais voir de toutes les couleurs à cette garce. Ma baguette est ma meilleure alliée, et cette fille n'a rien pour se défendre contre ça"

" Calme-toi ma tigresse. Je te jure Paolita chérie, ce sont des amies de Ron et Charlie mes frères que je dois emmener voir la coupe du monde avec nous, je t'en pris ma belle, ne soit pas fâché pour ça ! "

" Charlie c'est ton frère qui a 1 an de moins que toi ? "

" Parfaitement "

" Et la moldu sort avec lui ? "

" Pas vraiment… " Hésita Bill 

Paolita, ne pris pas de détours et l'interrogea : " Est-ce que tu as passé la nuit avec elle ? "

" Paolita, là n'est pas la question "

" Répond !"

" A vrai dire... oui "

" Je le savais. La pouffiasse, elle va me le payer ! "

" Calme-toi Paolita s'il te plait. Oui, j'ai passé une nuit avec elle, ensuite je l'ai renvoyé chez elle. Ce n'était pas sérieux du tout. Je peux t'affirmer que ce n'était qu'une amourette d'un soir. Cette moldu ne compte pas pour moi. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'elle ? "

" Jure-le-moi "

" Je te le jure Paolita, je ne suis pas comme mon père, je ne me passionne pas pour les moldu "

" Très bien, je te crois "

" J'en suis ravi ma toute belle. Pour le dîner d'hier soir, laisse moi me faire pardonner s'il te plaît. Je t'invite ce soir dans un restaurant chic. Ca te tente ? "

Paolita marqua un temps de pause : " Très bien, mais tu as intérêt à être charmant avec moi Bill "

" Je serais ton chevalier servant… Tu passe me prendre ce soir à 20H ma chérie ? "

" D'accord " Répondit une Paolita folle de joie.

" Alors à ce soir ma douce "

" A ce soir Bill "

Voilà qui était fait. Bill Weasley le coureur de ces dames était de retour, en pleine forme et plus sûr de lui que jamais…

****

Résidence les Vénus

Avant de rentré, Adeline avait pris son temps pour marcher seule dans la ville. Il n'était même pas 8H quand elle avait quitté Bill. Bill… Plus elle y repensait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Elle n'était pas une fille facile. Mais quand elle était arriver à Rome, elle était plus fragilisée qu'elle ne l'avait cru par son histoire avec Thomas. 

Elle avait tellement eu envie d'être aimé, qu'elle en avait oublié la raison. Elle d'habitude si réfléchit, qui ne prenait pas l'amour à la légère et qui se laissait rarement guidée par le hasard. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ? Elle avait horreur des dragueurs, surtout ceux dont les mots sont scrupuleusement choisis pour toucher le plus profond de votre âme, ceux qui vous caressent l'égo avec un grand tact… Ce qui trahit leur entraînement. Les pires…

Et par-dessus tout, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir écouter son instinct...

La plus part du temps, Adeline avait un " don " avec les gens, elle pouvait connaître-leur attentions profondes. C'était comme gravé dans leurs prunelles. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme comme le dit le dicton, et Adeline voyait ce reflet plus clairement que la plus part des gens. Ou plutôt, elle le ressentait du plus profond de son être, rien à voir avec des visons ou des flashs, c'était plus primitif que ça.

Mais depuis quelque temps, elle n'y faisait plus attention. Elle avait senti grâce à ce " don " tellement de sournoiserie, de trahison, de perversité, qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus y prêter gard, et de s'auto-persuader que tout ce qu'elle ressentait était faux et du aux fruit de son (incroyable) imagination.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu Bill la première fois, elle n'y avait pas fait attention. Ce n'est que lors de leur dîner, dés qu'Hermione fut partit qu'elle eut un déclic. 

Dés qu'elle se plongea dans ses yeux turquoise, parfait compromis entre le bleu et le vert, elle sentit une forte dualité. Très peux de gens ont les iris d'une couleur uniforme, certain les ont striés vers la prunelle, d'autre on l'iris délimiter par un cerne, Bill lui avait des cercles plus bleus autour de la prunelle comme une spirale, c'était hypnotisant. En suivant ces courbes, Adeline s'était sentie mal à l'aise, elle avait eu l'impression de perdre le contrôle de sa volonté. Ses prunelles reflétaient son image (normal me dirait vous) mais dedans elle se voyait déjà nue entre ces doigts. 

Tout été dit…

Sottise me dirait vous ! Sûrement. Adeline été bien placer pour ne pas croire à ses choses là, elle était une scientifique. Mais par le passé ça l'a bien aidé. 

Lorsqu'elle était petite fille, un homme lui avait proposé un ballon si elle entrait dans sa voiture. Elle se souvient encore de ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un marron qui virait à une couleur rougeoyante, la première image qui lui vint en tête fut celle du sang, puis elle eut une impression de dégoût profond qui lui fit monter la bile dans la gorge. Elle partit en courant le plus vite qu'elle le put. 

Elle avait aussi lu dans les yeux de sa petite sœur lorsque celle ci avait 6 ans. Une couleur marron comme le chocolat, c'était une petite fille douce et agréable à vivre. Le plus étrange dans les yeux de sa sœur, était les tache doré qui pailletait son regard comme des étoiles. Ce jour là, Adeline fit plus attention à ces paillettes, elle les apparenta, sans trop savoir pourquoi, aux étincelles faite par les baguette magique des fée dans les dessins animée. Peut être était ce une simple association d'images... peut être pas...

Le problème, maintenant, c'est qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à les différencié de ses délires imaginaires. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, la différence entre son imagination et ces " révélation " était toute naturelle. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas, et elle n'arrivait plus à faire confiance à ce don depuis longtemps, la raison l'en empêchait. Pourtant, aujourd'hui elle, se surpris en pensant qu'elle aurait du... que ce soit pour Thomas ou pour Bill…

Elle arriva enfin sur le seuil de sa porte, elle frappa. Hermione lui ouvrit immédiatement.

" Enfin de retour ? Il est presque onze heure ! J'étais inquiète pour toi "

" désolé, j'ai était traîner en ville "

" Avec Bill ? "

" Non "

" En ville seule! Ça c'est mal passer avec lui ? Vous avez fait quoi ? "

" A ton avis ? ? ? " Répondit Adeline sur un ton sarcastique.

" Tu as couché avec lui... Il y avait une époque où tu pouvais passer une nuit avec un homme juste pour lui parler "

" Faut croire que maintenant ce n'est plus possible ! " S'exclama Adeline énervée.

" Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? "

" Rien, je suis juste fatiguée. Je vais aller m'allonger, si tu permets "

" Tu es sur que ça va ? " 

" Oui, ça va, j'ai pas très envie d'en parlé maintenant, c'est tout "

Elle partit en direction de sa chambre. Hermione avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa sœur. Peut être regrettait elle sa nuit avec Bill. Sûrement... Son attitude d'Hier soir ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais Hermione n'était que la petite sœur, et donc bien mal placée pour donner des conseils. Elle savait que sa sœur avait souffert, et Bill avait été là pour la … consolé l'espace d'un soir. Mais Adeline avait grand besoin de quelqu'un capable de la consolé toute une vie …

****

Résidence Palatino, 23H47

Un jeune homme roux, torse nu, était assis sur son lit.

A coté de lui une jeune femme blonde et fine entièrement nue était allonger sur le coté et lui souriait.

" Bill, mon amour, c'était merveilleux ! Je ne savais pas que les Anglais pouvait faire ça " 

" Ne sous estime pas les Anglais Paolita. En matière de sexe, ils cachent bien leurs jeux "

Paolita essaya de cacher sa nudité en s'enroulant dans le drap et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Bill. Celui ci était assis en tailleur sur le lit, une cigarette en bouche, regardant par la fenêtre sans même une attention vers la jeune Femme. Paolita semblait s'en ficher éperdument, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait...

" Alors tu pense encore à la moldu ? "

" Non, je ne pense qu'a toi en ce moment, tu es magnifique"

" Bill ! " gémit-elle

" Sérieusement tu es la meilleur des thérapies "

" Arrête, tu va me faire rougire ! "

" Je connais un autre moyen de te faire rougir " A ces mots, il plaqua Paolita sur le lit, et s'enfonça la tête la première sous les draps…

****

Résidence les Vénus, au même moment

Adeline en était à la 4° douche de la journée. Elle n'avait pas échangé un mot avec sa sœur durant toute la journée, et elle n'en avait pas du tout envie. Hermione de son coté se contenté d'être là ainsi que de respecter le silence de sa sœur, Et c'était déjà tellement...

****

Fin du chapitre 12

J'éspères que la tournure que les choses prennent vous plait . Sinon, n'hésitait pas à me faire par de vos réclamations.

****

Fanny Radcliffe : Merci beaucoup. La fic est principalement basée sur les rapport du triangle, Bill/Adeline/Charlie , Il y aura bien un passage où il serra question de Harry et Hermione, mais vu que pour l'instant ils sont séparé par 1 pays et un océan, il faudra encore patienté...

****

Hermione 300 : Un grand merci pour ton soutient.

****

Cily : Merci. Toi aussi tu as un don, celui de lire entre les lignes...

****

Mel7 : Merci pour le compliment. Comme dit plus haut, la fic est basé sur le triangle amoureux. Quand à l'histoire Harry/Hermione... qui sait ce qui va ce passé...ou ne pas se passé.

****

Rayuroplanis : (chouette pseudo) Bill et Charlie sont frère et se connaissent mieux que personne, Charlie avait déjà anticipé la réaction de son frère, quant à sa réaction...

****

Minerve : Merci, en parlant de fellation, je vois pas où est le problème dans la fic...


	13. Face à face

****

Chapitre 13 

Face à face

Le terrier, Lundi soir

Ron et Harry étaient surexciter, demain matin, ils allaient partir assister à la coupe du monde de Quidditch !

Harry et Ron dormaient dans le même lit ! (Sans aucun sous entendu). Charlie lui dormait sur un matelas jeter au pied de leur lit (pauv'choux)... Il était en plein conversation sur le Quidditch, qui va gagner, qui va attraper le vif d'or ... des truc de gars quoi !)

" Hermione va nous rejoindre avec ton frère n'est ce pas ? " interrogea Harry

" Oui, j'ai eu une lettre de Bill, ils seront là vers 9H00 " Répondit Charlie. 

Mais ce qu'il ne lui dit pas, c'est que Bill avait rajouté d'autres détails dans sa lettre. Il ne lui avait pas caché sa brève relation avec Adeline. Au début, Charlie s'était senti trahi, puis il se reprit. 

Il connaissait très bien son frère c'était un tombeur, il aimait les femmes, et avait une grande facilité à les séduire, contrairement à lui... Charlie était maladroit avec la gente féminine, ne trouvant pas ses mots et devenant très vite lourd. Il avait beau s'appliquer, prendre son temps, à chaque fois, c'était un fiasco. Il avait réussi en tout et pour tout à séduire 3 femmes : Anna Watson en 3° année (courte histoire), Winona Ezel en 6° année (il avait plus de chance car faisant partit de l'équipe de Quidditch) et Gabrielle Trèpes, une des stagiaire dans les locaux de la SPD (société protectrices des dragons. Bref, il était loin du palmarès de Bill .. .Après tout, peut être était il fait pour vivre à jamais avec les dragonne (snif ! snif !) 

Il n'en voulait pas à son frère, car celui ci lui avait toujours dit la vérité, sur ses conquêtes ou les autres sujets, et aussi parce qu'il avait été stupide et maladroit avec Adeline. Comment pouvait-elle résister à Bill après avoir rencontré un Charlie intimidé, qui est devenu saoulant et collant comme un vieux chewing-gum? Elle ne lui devait rien, et par conséquent Bill non plus. 

Mais ce que le rassurait dans tout ça, c'est que comme à l'accoutumé, les histoires de Bill sont très courtes, et que maintenant, Adeline était à nouveau libre. Ce qui l'avait énormément marqué dans la lettre de Bill, c'est que ce fut elle qui le quitta. Jamais personne n'avait quitté son frère, elles pleuraient toute leur rupture d'avec lui pendant des mois. Charlie se senti euphorique, il eut un peu honte car son frère devait souffrir... pour le moment, il s'en remettrait vite.

Donc pour résumer la situation, demain matin allait arriver sur la place de camping des Weasley pour 3 jour et 2 nuits, une charmante moldu, libre, qui n'avait plus envie de sortir avec son frère.

Il avait peut être enfin sa chance...

" Charlie ? Tu dors ? " Demanda Ron.

" Non, je pensais juste à la sœur d'Hermione. C'est chouette de voir de nouvelle tête non ? "

" Si c'est chouette. Mais Harry c'est pas les nouvelles têtes qu'il veut voir, c'est surtout Hermione, il me baratine avec elle depuis qu'on l'a quitté a la gare de Londres... "

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'au lunettes. " Non, c'est faux, je m'inquiète juste pour elle c'est notre amie non ? "

" Oui, mais depuis quant tu ne supporte plus de rester une semaine sans la voir ? " L'interrogea Ron.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait raisons sur ce point. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Hermione à la gare, il n'avait fait que penser à elle. Elle avait changé depuis la première année à Poudlard. Elle s'était décoincé, faisant les 400 coups avec lui et Ron, elle était moins timide, elle prenait de plus en plus d'initiative, et surtout elle s'était ouverte complètement à eux. 

Lors ce qu'elle leurs à avouer avoir une sœur, et souffrire de ses origines, Harry c'est senti proche d'elle plus qu'il l'était de Ron. Parce Que leur histoire coïncidaient, lui Harry, le survivant, qui ne pouvait se défaire de cette réputation alors qu'il ne l'avait pas choisit et Hermione, née " sang de bourbe " . Le jour de cet aveu quelque chose se brisa dans sa vision de sa meilleure amie. Pour la première fois, il ne la voyait plus comme quelqu'un qui LE supportait dans ses épreuves, mais comme quelqu'un qu'IL devait supporter. 

Il se sentait mal de n'avoir pas réagit comme il le fallait avec elle. Il aurait du faire attention tout aux longs des années à elle, la protéger, la garder comme la jeune fille qu'elle était et non attendre d'elle de se comporter comme un " pote " inébranlable. Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière et la serré dans ses bras, l'embrasser sur la joue comme elle le faisait avec eux, et même l'embrasser tout court... Il rougit au-delà des lunettes à cette pensée.

" C'est pas ça Ron, c'est que Hermione c'est une fille, c'est fragile les filles, et on a mal assuré avec elle c'est dernier temps, j'aurais voulu me rattraper, c'est tout "

" Il a raison, la petite Hermione c'est pas un solide joueur de Quidditch ! Ron, fait plus attention à elle " dit Charlie dans un élan de sagesse.

" Arrête de le défendre. On la verra demain, et on lui changera les idées..."

" Et à partir de maintenant, dés qu'une personne lui lance ne serait ce qu'un regard déplacer, je lui casse la figure à coup de balai "

" Maintenant dormez, il est tard et demain on se lève tôt. " Coupa Charlie.

Harry s'endormit en pensant à Hermione, aux baisés qu'il aurait du lui donner pour la consoler.

  
  
Charlie s'endormit en pensant à Adeline, aux mots qu'il aurait du lui dire. 

Ron s'endormit en, pensant à Coq et à toutes les fois où il aurait préféré le faire taire.

****

Rome, Mardi matin (l'empereur sa femme et le petit prince...)

Hermione et Adeline s'étaient lever tôt, elle avait fait quelques bagages (vêtement, accessoires de toilettes, de quoi lire etc ...) le tout devait tenir dans un seul sac. Elle avait pris le temps de déjeuner toutes les 2, et de prendre une douche froide pour se réveiller, puis elles étaient sortit prendre le bus jusqu'a Gringott's.

Hermione sentit la tension montée en regardant sa sœur. Elles n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de Bill depuis le fameux dîner, et Adeline n'avait pas cherché à lui en donner.

" Paniquée ? " interrogea Hermione

" Non, pourquoi cette question ? "

" Arrête, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Devant les yeux ronds (Moi pas comprendre ! ) de sa sœur elle lâcha : BILL ! "

" Oh ! c'est vrai, Bill...ça va aller, je pense pas que j'ai à m'inquiété " Répondit-elle en ce tortillant les doigts.

Mais Hermione n'étais pas dupe, depuis cette fameuse soirée, Adeline était horriblement gêner rien qu'a l'évocation du nom du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas souhaité en reparler, mais aujourd'hui elle allait sûrement devoir régler ce problème avec lui. Face à face.

Dans le cœur d'Hermione, contrebalançant son inquiétude au sujet de sa sœur, venait la joie de retrouver enfin Harry. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Ils ne s'étaient jamais encore vu en dehors de Poudlard, elle avait hâte d'y être et de passer ces quelques jours avec lui.

Le bus s'arrêta enfin devant leur arrêt. Le cœur d'Adeline battait la chamade, alors qu'Hermione descendit du bus en courant. Au coin de la rue, un homme grand aux cheveux long et roux les attendait. Pas de doute c'était bien Bill. Il était adossé au mur, les cheveux toujours attaché, ses traits étaient toujours aussi fin et ne reflétaient pas la colère, sa boucle d'oreille se balançait à un rythme lancinant. Il portait un vieux jean et une chemise dont les 3 premiers boutons étaient ouvert. Elles arrivèrent enfin à sa hauteur.

" Salut jeunes filles ! " Leurs dit-il gaiement.

" Salut Bill, comment ça va ? " Répondit Hermione

" Bill " se contenta Adeline

" Bien, merci Hermione. Venez, suivez-moi, s'il vous plait, c'est par-là "

Il les guida jusqu'a la cour arrière du vieux bâtiment qui servait de " planque " à la banque des sorciers. Il y avait une quinzaine d'autres sorciers qui attendaient.

" Le départ et prévu à 7H mais nous aurons encore 2H de route à faire après, un Magicobus à été prévu. " Ajouta-t-il

Dés que les aiguilles de la montre d'Hermione affichèrent 7H précise, une famille de sorcier s'avança vers le réverbère qui se tenait au milieu de la cour. Le père posa un doigt sur le réverbère, et disparu...

" Impressionnant " s'exclama Adeline.

" C'est très pratique pour les voyages " rétorqua Bill en souriant.

Lorsque tout les familles présente, eurent... disparue. Bill se tourna vers Hermione.

" Les demoiselles d'abord , nous te rejoindrons dans quelques minute si tu permet "

Voilà donc le grand moment du face à face. Une arrière cour vide de monde très tôt le matin. Le lieu et l'heure idéal pour un meurtre. Pensa Adeline soudain terrifiée.

Hermione dégluti et fit oui de la tête avant de s'avancer vers le réverbère. Elle posa un doigt dessus et disparue elle aussi. Bill se retourna vers Adeline, et lui saisit les bras.

" Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé Vendredi soir, peut être une pratique moldu, mais j'ai trouver ça très déplacer. " Déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

" Je... je suis... désolée. Balbutia Adeline. Je pensait.. que c'étai ce qu'il y avait de...mieux... à faire "

" Ce qu'il y avait de MIEUX à faire ? ! Dit Bill en haussant la voix. Chez les sorciers, après un nuit avec quelqu'un on a pour habitude de rester jusqu'au matin, de ce saluer et enfin de se revoir. Il resserra son étreinte sur ces bras. Pas de laissa un petit mot et de disparaître "

" Tu me fais mal " Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il la repoussa, et elle manqua de tomber en arrière. " Pourquoi tu à fait ça ? "

" Ecoute, c'était franchement pas la meilleure chose que j'ai faite dans ma vie, je l'avoue. Mais cette nuit... avec toi, c'était une grosse erreur "

" Je suis une erreur ! ! ! "

" Non du tout. C'est le fait de coucher avec toi qui a été une erreur. Ecoute sur le moment toi et moi on cherchait la même chose... une soirée... agréable quoi ! Mais après je me suis pas senti très bien d'avoir fait...ça, et je suis partie. Je suis désolée, j'aurais du te le dire clairement "

" Donc tu regrette d'avoir couché avec moi ? "

Elle hésita un peu de peur de le mettre en colère " ...Oui... "

" D'accord. C'était pas bien ? " Lâcha-t-il (C'est bien les hommes ça...)

" Si, si, ça n'a rien à voir. Tout c'est passé trop vite, et même, je suis pas sûr qu'avec plus de temps ça aurait collé entre nous "

Bill baissa la tête, et réfléchit " Peut être. Mais maintenant qu'est ce que tu compte faire ? "

" Je crois que ça serait bien, pour toi et pour moi, qu'on oubli tout "

" Je crois, que je peux accepter ce compromis. Mais n'en parle à personne tu veux bien ? "

" C'est promis "

" Dépêche-toi d'y aller, ta sœur va s'inquiéter... "

Elle posa un doigt sur le fameux portoloin et disparu.

Elle se retrouva à nouveau entouré de sorciers inconnus, puis elle vit enfin sa sœur courir vers elle. Elle remarqua soudain que des bleus apparaissaient sur ses bras nus, elle se dépêcha d'enfiler une chemise...

****

Fin du Chapitre 13

****

Note : A tous ceux qui s'attendent à une grande histoire d'amour entre Harry et Hermione, il risque d'être extrêmement déçut, je ne compte pas vous révéler dés maintenant quand et comment ça va ce passer, mais se sera soft et court...

Réponse aux rewiews :

****

BERTRAND Kevin : Je ne cherche pas à écrire comme Rowling. De plus changer le style d'écriture en plein milieu d'une fic ferais franchement tâche et je ne suis pas très fan des récits à la première personnes. Enfin ma priorité reste le triangle Bill/Adeline/Charlie, raconter tout cela du point de vue de Hermione ne serait pas très pratique. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser tes commentaires

****

Fanny Radcliffe : Voir note

****

Cily et Minerve : Merci pour votre soutient, ça m'aide beaucoup

Note (2) : je vais être séparée du net pendant 3 longues semaines, donc pas de mis à jour. C'est pkoi je vais essayer de trouver le temps de mettre un autre chapitre en ligne, mais je ne peux rien promettre.


	14. Page de pub

**Interlude sans intérêt**

Mary Sue à Poudlard

La nouvelle élève Mary Sue savança dans la grand salle. Tout les élèves de toute les maisons se retournait sur son passage. Elle était très belle avec ses long cheveux blond noir de jais et ses yeux vert iréel, et surtout avec ses gros seins. Elle s'avança avec grace et sensualité, c'est à dire, enremuer les fesses comme un mannequin de chez Elit « Bonjours, je suis une nouvelles élèves pafaite et je m'appelle Marye Sue » déclare-t-elle .L'auteur donne plein de détails sur son physique d'actrice pornographique.

Mary Sue s'assied à la table de sa maison, les Gryffondors (Original n'est ce pas). Comme Mary Sue s'ennuyait, et qu'il faut bien que cette fille justifie son arriver dans Poudlard, par une histoire d'amour, elle decida de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un ... Harry Potter ( parce que toute les Mary Sue sont destinée à tombé amoureuse d'Harry Potter et vis versa). « Wouah, Harry comme tu es beau avec tout tes muscles, que tu as gagner pendant les 2 mois de vacances, où le gentil garçon frêle à lunette toute moche c'est transformer en athlète membré à la Roco S. Tu veux que je te montre mon Q ? »

Donc elle avait décider de justifier sa présence dans une fanfiction par uneromance avec le héros, mais ce n'était pas assez... Il fallait aussi trouver un facteur mélodramatique pour rendre l'histoire un peu moins stupide, la lycanthropie étant réserver pour les fictions avec Rémus Lupin, et le rôle de sauveur étant réservé exclusivement au héros, nous décidons de volé une idée d'un célèbre dont on ne dira pas qu'il s'agit de W. Shakspeare, et d'intégrer dans le scénario un terrible secret (Tatadam).

Marie Sue est la fille du pire ennemie d'Harry, Lord Voldemort (ou alors sa soeur jumelle perdue qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout ou autre liens famillial qui ne tient pas debout ). Elle esaye tant bien que mal de caché son terrible secret, mais comme elle et trop puissante ( le Mary Sue sont toujours très puissante) elle se plante comme une merde (en générale, c'est quelqu'un qui lui dit une méchanceté « Mary Sue, tes cheveux sont tout emmelés » « Quoi, tient prend sa dans ta face tête de pizza, AvadaKedavraStupéfixKamehameha » « Argh! J'ai très mal » « c'est normal, je suis puissante car je suis la fille du Lord noir ») et Harry Potter le découvre. S'en suis, des monologue larmoyant parsemé de pétales de roses. « Oh Harry Potter pkoi est tu Harry Potter? ».

Ou alors dans un autre genre, l'héroïne découvre elle même que Lord Voldemort est son père. « Mary Sue, je suis ton père. Shhhhh Shhhhh » « NAAAAAAnnnnnnnnnnn ».

Finalement Marye Sue renie son nom et sa patrie, et se joint aux gentils avec d'Harry pour combattre son père et les méchants (Force Rose à l'attaque, Biolaser B.X 4000). Puis, les gentils gagnent (après au moins 3 lignes de suspence et un méga-supra-robot-Biouman) .

Comme tout bon Happy End, Le héros et l'héroïne se livre à des expériences sexuelles plus que douteuse que l'auteur se feras un devoirs de nous décrire avec grande précisions. C'est donc dans une gigantesque partouze ou tous fornique comme des lapinou que s'achève cette brève histoire .

**Note de L'Auteur : je suis profondement désolée pour se pétage de pile. Mais je n'ai pas accés à un ordinateur assez longtemps pour écrire un chapitre de cette fic ou de l'autre. Alors je vous fait pasienter devant une page de pub... euh... une histoire de Mary Sue.**

**Je vais laisser les fautes parce que là j'ai plus du tout le temps de me relire, Pardon. Ge soui Daisoler.**


	15. Tel que tu es

Episode 4593 (Chapitre 14, quoi !)

****

Tel que tu es

****

Camping de la prairie, place 47, réservation Weesly

Harry, Ron, Charlie, les jumeaux, Percy et Ginny (ça en fait du monde) avait aidé monsieur Weasley à monter les 3 tentes. Une pour M. Weasley, une pour les garçons, l'autre pour les filles. Harry fut très étonné de voir la version sorcier du camping. Les tentes ressemblaient à celle des moldu de l'extérieur, mais de l'intérieur, c'était une autre affaire. Dans celle des Weasley, il y avait une chambre, une immense cuisine et une salle de bain ! Dans celle des garçons il y avait 7 lit et 3 chambres ainsi qu'une grande salle de bain et pour finir, la tentes des filles comportait 2 chambres et 2 salles de bains. Harry était très impressionné.

Ils étaient arriver de bon matin, avant 8H. M Weasley leur avait donné l'ordre de ne pas quitté le camping et la prairie dans le quel il se trouvait, car il devait attendre Hermione, sa sœur, et Bill, pendant que M Weasley allait à la rencontre des organisateurs.

Après cette mis en garde, les jumeaux partir immédiatement à l'aventure dans le bois qui entourait le camping, contre l'avis de Charlie qui essaya de les retenir, sans sucés. Ginny s'amusait avec coq sous la tente des filles. Ron, Harry et Charlie étaient sagement en train d'attendre sous la tente des garçons.

Harry se plaignait déjà de l'attente : " Pourquoi mettent-ils autant de temps à venir ? "

" Bill, m'a dit qu'il avait encore un trajet à faire en Magicobus, et avec les embouteillages, ils sont pas prêts d'arriver " Répondit Charlie.

" Pourquoi ? Tu es impatient de revoir Hermione ? C'est ça ? " Lança Ron

" Oui, dit Harry sans gêne, Toi on dirait pas ! " Lui cracha-t-il

" Tu insinue que je ne tiens pas à Hermione ? "

" Parfaitement, tu n'as pas l'air d'être trop désolée de ce qui lui arrive avec les autres élèves "

" C'est faux, c'est toi qui exagère, je te signal que toi non-plus tu n'avais rien remarqué, c'est seulement maintenant que tu n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose qu'a Hermione " Cria Ron

" Et alors, je me sens bien mieux avec elle qu'ave... "

" SILENCE. Hurla Charlie. C'est pas bientôt fini ! On dirait 2 dragons entrain de se disputer la place de dominant. "

Harry et Ron se turent aussitôt, ils partirent chacun de son coté dans des chambres différentes, laissant Charlie seul.

Ron ne comprenait pas l'intérêt soudain de Harry pour Hermione, avant, ils étaient liés comme 2 doigts de la main, et Hermione était certes une très bonne amie, mais ce n'était pas semblable à leur amitié à tous les 2. Ils avaient alors bien du mal à la comprendre tous les 2. Maintenant, Harry semblai lire en Hermione comme dans un livre, et il lui prêtait plus d'attention qu'auparavant. Cela l'inquiétait...

Harry quant à lui, était furieux contre Ron de ne pas comprendre à quel point Hermione et lui souffraient. Il ne voyait pas qu'il pâtissait de la " rançon de la gloire ", et même après qu'Hermione leur ai avoué se sentir exclue, il ne comprenait toujours pas sa souffrance.

Hermione si digne et forte durant toutes ses années ou on l'avait rabaissée, avait craqué. Et Harry était le seul à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

Charlie, s'était allonger sur le lit. Il attendait avec impatience la venue d'Adeline. Il serait beaucoup moins maladroit, il trouverait les mots, il serait gentil et prévenant... enfin, il essayerait de faire ça. Plus il y pensait, moins il était sur d'y arriver

__

Un peu plus tard...

Bien que le Magicobus soit bombé, il y avait régné tout au long du trajet un silence mortel. Les sorciers étaient visiblement encore endormis, et notre petit groupe n'avait pas le cœur à la discutions.

Hermione se sentait très mal à l'aise entre sa sœur et Bill. Ce dernier avait repris une attitude très sur de lui, comme si toute la colère s'était dissipé et qui rien n'était t'arriver. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Bill était un gentil garçon, plein d'humour et de charme, mais il avait encore besoin de mûrir un peu, en fait, c'était toujours un grand adolescent, impulsif, volage mais bourrée de bonne intention.

Adeline quant à elle avait passé tout le trajet à regarder le sol. Son entrevu avec Bill l'avait marqué au 2 sens du terme. Dés qu'elle arriverait là bas, elle prendrait Hermione à part, et lui dirait de se taire jusqu'a la tombe sur cette histoire. Ainsi, elle aussi pourrait oublier.

Le Magicobus s'arrêta brutalement. Bill se leva :

" On est arriver, suivez-moi " Dit-il d'une voie neutre, toujours sans jeter un regard à Adeline.

Les 2 jeunes filles s'exécutèrent, après quelque minute de marche, elle se retrouvèrent sur un camping des plus loufoque ? Devant elle se dressaient des centaines de sorcier agglutiner devant des " tente " de toutes les formes et de couleur très vive, on se saurait cru à la foire. Bill reprit la parole.

" Place 47, c'est par-là bas... "

Les jeunes filles distinguèrent vaguement un emplacement avec 3 tentes et une multitude de tête rousse... ça devait être là. Elle suivirent Bill jusqu'a ce quelle arrive.   
Dés que Hermione posa un pied sur la parcelle 47, Harry lui sauta au coup, enfouissant le visage de la jeune fille dans son coup. On ne pouvait plus que distinguer une touffe de cheveux bouclés.

" Hermione ! Je suis heureux de te revoir, J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais "

Ron et Ginny s'avancèrent vers Hermione. " Harry laisse-la respirer, nous aussi on aimerait la saluer " Harry s'exécuta un peu honteux de ce débordement d'émotion. Hermione était rouge comme un coquelicot, elle venait de passer les 10 secondes les plus merveilleuses de sa vie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de les savourer quand Ron et Ginny, lui souhaitèrent à leur tour la bienvenue.

Toute la famille Weasley était venue accueillirent Les sœurs Granger et leur fils aîné. Ils prirent ensemble un déjeuner bien mériter. Adeline avait été plus que surprise lors ce qu'elle avait défait ses bagages dans sa tente, celle ci était absolument immense et meublée comme un appartement. C'est Charlie qui lui retient le bras affin de ne pas tomber.

Après le déjeuner, Ron Hermione et Harry était parti se promener en forêt. Les jumeaux et Ginny avaient été emmenés de force par le père Weasley pour " découvrir l'habitat moldu et leur coutume " faire des courses quoi ? ! Il ne restait plus que Bill Charlie et Adeline au campement. Tous les 3 était installé autours d'une table de jardin. Bill relisait des dossiers qu'il avait emportait avec lui, et Charlie essayait d'appliquer son programme (si, si, souvenez-vous, moins maladroit, trouver les mots, gentil et prévenant...) . Et c'était ... un lamentable échec. Il lui avait déjà renversé un verre de jus d'orange dessus en lui tendant, il avait fait des phrases sans queue ni tête, et souvent fait des remarques dénouées de finesse. Mais cela sembler beaucoup faire rire Adeline ( et pas du tout Bill) .

" Tu sais, ça me fait très plaisir que tu sois ici. D'habitude, je reste seul avec Bill, ..., c'est beaucoup moins agréable . En plus il est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui "

" Je crois qu'il faudrait arrêter de l'embêter... " Se risqua Adeline

Bill se leva brutalement et pris un ton ferme : " Ecouter, puisque ma présence vous insupporte, je vais faire un tour , salut " Et il s'éloigna.

" T'en fait pas, il reviendra tout de suite, ça lui arrive d'être de sale humeur comme ça, mais c'est pas très grave " assura Charlie. En fait Bill était plutôt facile à vivre, et quand il était d'une humeur massacrante, comme aujourd'hui, la raison lui était toujours évidente. Mais là, il avouait qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il lui avait dit que sont boulot allait mieux, que cette histoire avec Adeline s'était relativement bien conclu, et qu'il avait déjà retrouvé quelqu'un pour partager ses nuits, une Paolata ou un truc comme ça. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce qui pouvait clocher. Tant pis pour lui alors, il avait qu'à aller se défouler un peu et leur revenir plus dispo. Il resta avec Adeline, seuls au monde, pendant longtemps à discuter.

Il croisa ses poignés sur sa nuque pour paraître détendu, étendit ses pieds sous la table. " Oublie le un peu, alors tu m'as dit que tu aimais beaucoup l'art. Tu sais en Roumanie, il y a un des éleveurs qui peignait de magnifique toile représentant des dragons. Il m'en a même offert une pour me remercier. Je pourrais te la faire voir une fois ! "

" Oui, ça me plairait... " Répondit Adeline intéressée.

" En fait, je lui ai sauvé la vie. Une des mères, était devenue complètement folle, après qu'on lui ait soigné un œil, elle fonçait sur sa hutte, quand j'ai ... " Ce qui devait arriver arriva. La chaise sur laquelle Charlie était assit bascula en arrière, et celui ce se retrouva les 4 fers à l'aire, bien loin du récit héroïque qu'il avait entamer.

Adeline éclata aussitôt de rire. Elle se leva pour ramasser le jeune homme. " Ça va ? T'a mal quelque part ? "

" Ça va. Et à part à l'ego, j'ai pas mal "

Charlie s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, Adeline s'étais agenouiller devant lui. Il baissa la tête de honte.

" Je suis vraiment le pire des nazes ! "

Arrêta de sourire. " Mais non, ça ar... "

" Je voulais tellement assurer, comme Bill quoi ! Sauf que je ne suis pas Bill, je suis juste Charlie, et je suis une catastrophe avec les femmes... Déjà la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai été vraiment lourd. Pourtant je me suis dit que je ferais des efforts aujourd'hui, que j'arrêterais de te saouler avec mes histoires, que je saurait te parler ? Mais là, j'ai vraiment touché le fond... "

Adeline c'était rapprocher de lui et lui avait mis les mains sur ses larges épaules. " Tu as tord de vouloir ressembler à Bill. Tu sais, ça c'est pas très bien fini. Bill est vraiment quelqu'un de charmant, mais je me vois mal passer une partie de ma vie avec lui, ..., et je crois que lui ne se l'imagine même pas. Il joue le rôle du charmeur, et il a du talent, il faut l'avouer, mais on peut pas jouer un rôle toute sa vie. Tu sais, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de super, quand tu n'essaye pas de ressembler à ton frère. On s'est vraiment bien amuser tous les 2 cette après midi, quand tu m'as montrer tous les trucs de sorciers, et j'ai vraiment apprécier que tu redonne à mes cheveux leur couleur d'origine après le passage des jumeaux (l'orange jure avec mon teint ). Je t'apprécie énormément tel que tu es. "

En disant ces mots, elle avait approcher son visage du siens. Charlie avait levé la tête, il se regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux. Charlie posa une main sur la joue d'Adeline, celle ci ferma les yeux. Il enroula son autre bras autours de sa taille, et approcha son corps du sien. Il ferma à son tour les yeux, sentant le souffle de la jeune fille sur lui, et ...

****

Fin du chapitre 13

****

J'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews désolée. La prochaine fois...

A pluch'


	16. Le Baiser

**__**

( Petit ) Chapitre 15

****

Le Baiser

" Oh ! Je vois que vous vous amusez très bien sans moi ... "

Charlie et Adeline se relevèrent en même temps. Bill se tenait devant eux, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse. Il jeta un dernier regard à son frère et a son invité, et partie comme une furie.

Adeline cacha son visage avec ses mains :

" Là on a merder. "

" Ecoute ! Ne bouge pas de là, je vais aller le rechercher d'accord ? "

" Je sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée... dans l'état ou il est "

" Fait moi confiance, je vais régler tout ça "

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et partit en courant à la recherche de son frère, la laissant planté là.

__

Au même moment, dans les bois qui entouraient le camping :

" Vous m'exaspérer tout les 2. Vas y Harry, ne te gêne pas parceque je suis là, saute lui dessus, je ne dirait rien "

Harry et Hermione regardait Ron avec des yeux rond. Il était devenu rouge, et n'arrêtait pas de crié. Depuis qu'ils étaient partit tout les 3, Ron n'avait cessé de faire des commentaires désobligeant, et boudait dans son coin. Ses amis ne voyaient vraiment pas pourquoi...

" Vous savez quoi vous 2, je m'en vais, je vous laisse roucouler... "

Et il s'en alla d'un pas décider. (comme son grand frère)

" Ron attend... " Tenta vainement Harry.

" Alors là, s'en ai trop ! Ron a une attitude exécrable depuis que je suis arriver " Se plaignit Hermione.

" Ne m'en parle pas, ça date déjà d'avant, il me reproche d'être trop proche de toi... "

" Une crise de jalousie en quelque sorte. "

" On va le laisser se calmer, tu ne pense pas ? "

" C'est la meilleur chose à faire. "

" Viens voir, par-là, il y un coin sympa, avec un tronc mort à terre... "

Hermione le suivit sans broncher, comme elle le faisait depuis 3ans. Il s'asssire tranquillement tout les 2. Harry avait été vraiment formidable depuis son arriver. C'est comme s'il avait commencé à la considéré un peu plus. Elle l'avait souvent aidé, maintenant, c'était au tour d'Harry d'assurer cette tâche, et il l'a voyait enfin comme une jeune fille fragile.

" Je suis désolé Hermione. "

" Pourquoi ! "

" Pour ne pas t'avoir écouter durant toutes ces années où tu souffrais. Avec Draco et les autres... J'ai du être plus attentif à toi, tu es ma meilleure amie ! "

Il s'était assied tout près d'elle, et en lui disant ces mots, il lui avait pris la main, et elle avait rougit.

" C'est pas grave tu sais, je peux comprendre que toi et Ron vous vous entendiez mieux, vous êtes tous les 2 des garçons et... "

" Non, ça n'excuse rien. Après tout ce qui c'est passer durant ces années à Poudlard, Voldemort, Sirius et puis tout ça, tu as était la personne la plus à même de me comprendre. Je veux dire Ron est mon meilleur ami, il est toujours là quand j'ai besoin de lui, mais la psychologie, c'est pas trop son fort tu vois ? "

Hermione éclata de rire : " Oui je vois "

" Et bien toi, non seulement tu étais toujours à mes cotés, mais tu me comprenais aussi, j'ai été idiot de ne jamais le remarquer. "

Il se rapprocha encore plus près de la jeune fille. Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade. Leurs visages étaient si proche.

" Merci Hermione "

Souffla Harry avant de posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était un baiser doux et tendre. Elle sentait la chaleur et l'odeur d'Harry la pénétrée, les mains du jeune homme avaient encerclé ses frêles épaules, et elle n'avait plus du tout conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Harry remonta une de ses mains sur son visage, tandis que l'autre déboutonnait son chemisier. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il avait glissé une main sous sa chemise et lui caressait les seins.

Hermione frissonnât, c'était tellement bon.

Finalement, ils s'allongèrent tous les 2 côtes à côtes sur les feuilles, les herbes et la mousse, continuant à s'embrasser et à se caresser tendrement.

Prés de la rivière qui borde le camping :

" BIIIIIIILLLLLL, BIIIiiiiillllll, arrête un peu "

L'Homme s'arrêta brusquement.

" Quoi ? ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? "

" J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as réagit comme tu l'as fait ! " Dit Charlie exaspéré.

" POURQUOI ! Je vais te dire pourquoi j'ai vu mon frère à deux doigts d'embrassé ma... " Elle s'interrompis soudain.

" Ta quoi ? Vas-y Bill dit le, ta copine ? "

" ... "

" Tu as raison de te taire, parce que ce n'est pas ta copine, ou ça ne l'es plus. Tu sais, je suis ton frère, et j'ai du respect pour les liens qui nous unissent, alors jamais je ne pourrais poser les mains sur ta copine, fiancé ou femme. Seulement Adeline n'est rien de tout ça, alors je ne comprends pas ta réaction "

" ... " Bill semblait abattue, il se réfugiait dans son mutisme.

" Tu m'avais dit que c'était fini, que ça n'avait plus d'importance, et même que tu avais déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas le cas ? " Demanda Charlie

" Si " Répondit Bill

" Alors où est le problème, dit-le moi. Tu m'as de nombreuses fois proposer de " m'arranger le coup " avec tes ex, il est vrai que j'ai toujours refusé, en quoi est ce différant maintenant ? "

Bill s'était calmé, les mots de son frère lui avaient donné une véritable claque. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, il n'avait aucun droit de juger le comportement d'Adeline et de Charlie. Mais alors pourquoi était-il si mal

" Elle... elle... m'a repoussé. C'est elle qui est partit, tu comprends ? "3

" Alors c'est donc ça, tu n'as pas supporté que se soit elle qui parte. "

" Oui "

" Dit moi juste une chose "

" Quoi ? "

" C'est très important pour ce qui va se passer par la suite. Tu l'aime encore, où tu es juste vexé parce qu'elle t'a repoussé, et qu'elle s'intéresse si rapidement à quelqu'un d'autre "

" ... Je... ne me vois pas entamer un truc sérieux avec elle. Tu me connais Charlie, c'est pas mon truc. Elle me plaisait vraiment, mais... voilà. C'est mon égocentrisme qui en à pris un coup. Ca m'a vexé qu'elle ne veille pas de moi. "

Ils s'assirent tous 2 dans l'Herbe. Il y eu un moment de silence.

" Oh ! Charlie, je suis désolé, j'ai eu une attitude débile. J'ai pas réfléchit... "

" Ça change pas d'habitude " répondit son frère en plaisantant.

" Eh ! ... Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'excuse. Tu as parfaitement le droit de sortir avec Adeline si tu le souhaite. Je crois qu'elle attendait plus un gars comme toi qu'un séducteur invétérer comme moi "

" Tu es sur de ce que tu dis ? "

" Oui, parfaitement "

" Très bien. Tu sais, elle me plait bien, mais si tu veux pas que je... "

" Non, non, vas y fonce tombeur ! "

" Merci Bill "

" T'as pas à me remercier. Et puis, on devrait y aller, on a laissé la demoiselle toute seule, et on a un match de Quidditch à voir dans moins de 2 H "

Ils repartirent en marchant ensemble comme 2 frères qu'ils étaient.

****

Fin du chapitre 15


	17. Epilogue

> **L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas  
**
> 
> ****

> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> Note de L'auteur :  
  
Je sais que j'ai beaucoup tardé à écrire ce chapitre. En effet je ne m'intéresse plus à celle ci car quant je le relis, je la trouve bien fade et vide, par conséquent, ce chapitre sera le dernier. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont prit le temps de me lire, ainsi (et surtout) que celles qui on pris le temps de reviewer : **Sajuuk, U.S Hermy,Bertand Kévin, Roukia, Lucinda, Eiram, Mel 7, Vengeresse, Kamy, Rayuroplanis, Lisandra, vi, Luna 999, Bloub, Mimi Geignarde, Hermione 300, Fanny Radcliff, Minerve, Cily, Maya, G.H.C.R.S.H .J, Dumati et Gabrielletrompelamort**. Merci beaucoup  
  
C'est la fin de cette fiction, mais cela ne veux pas dire que j'arrête d'écrire. Je suis toujours sur ma Chronique des Invoqueurs ( Erk ! Je traîne aussi... prob' de PC ), et sur le site que je fais pour compléter cette fic. Pour ceux qui ont bien aimé le style d'humour de mes Parodies, Je j'écris en ce moment (et oui c'est pas sérieux, mais c'est du travail) pour la très célèbre (Arf ! ) BBBIC, qui s'impose en maître dans l'art de l'ironie et de 45° degrés d'humour.  
  
Si je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire, je m'en accorde quant même pour lire et je vous conseil fortement de jeter un coup d'œil : **Esprit rebelle de Wallen ; Journal d'une moldue de dreyd Le mari de Narcissa et l'épouse de Lucius de Ivrian Le nouveau prof de DCFM de AngedesFees Magie de la destinée de Djeiyanna (Sirius ! ! ! ) Mon caprice: un maraudeur de Titou Moony:-p (Rémus ! ! !) Professeur VS Préfète en chef et Le nec plus ultra des clichés sur Harry Potter de ange.  
**  
Voilà, voilà, désolée de ne pas bouclé cette fic' dans « les règles de l'art », et Merci encore de me lire. Bisous  
  
One W. A., , : Les liens sont dispo dans mon profile, si ça intéresse quelqu'un ou quelqu'une.**Chapitre 16 : Les aléas des sentiments**Harry et Hermione se relevèrent après quelques baisers et caresses. Il y eux un long silence. Hermione était aux anges, elle e savait plus trop ce qui lui était arriver. Quant à Harry, il baissai la tête et ne laissait pas entrevoir ses yeux. Ce fut lui qui s'éloigna en premier des « lieux du crime ». Hermione, reboutonna en vitesse son chemisier et le suivit. Harry avait accéléré le mouvement, il essayait de toute évidence de la semer. Hermione courait à présent derrière lui, la respiration saccadée.  
  
« Harry... pff...pff... attend »  
  
Arriver à l'orée du bois, il se retourna enfin vers elle ne laissant toujours pas paraître ses yeux.  
  
« Je crois qu'on devrait retrouver Ron. Le match va bientôt commencer » Puis il se retourna pour retourner au campement.  
  
C'est tout... Tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire après ce moment d'intimit ! Hermione était abattue... Il avait donc si peu d'égares pour elle ? Elle sentait les larmes lui monter dans les yeux. Elle les retînt du mieux qu'elle put. Puis elle partit, elle aussi, en direction du campement.  
  
Au même instant ...  
  
Adeline était rester sur place, assise dans l'herbe. Bill était finalement partit à la recherche de son frère, ça faisait déjà plus d'une heure. Ron le dernier fils Weasley était revenu en rogne, et c'était réfugier dans sa tente. En vérité elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle avait eu un comportement plus que déplacer envers Bill, et elle craignait que Charlie lui en veule ou alors que ça dégénère en dispute entre les frères. De toute façon qu'elle qu'en soit l'issu, elle était entièrement responsable.  
  
« Mas qu'elle conne, ... j'ai vraiment été trop conne ! ! ! » Se répétait- elle à elle-même.  
  
C'est à ce moment que les jeunes hommes arrivèrent. Bill avait un bras autours des épaules de Charlie. Adeline leva un regard suppliant vers les jeunes hommes. Bill prit la parole en premier :  
  
« Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé. On a fait une erreur à Rome... Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilise, je suis autant coupable que toi, sur ce coup là... et on avait dit que vu les frontières et l'océan qui nous séparait du lieu de notre « égarement », nous n'en tenirions pas compte, et moi comme le dernier des naze, je fais ma crise devant toi et Charlie... J'avoue ça m'a infiniment vexé que tu ne sois pas tomber follement amoureuse de mon être tout entier (dit-il sur le ton de l'ironie )... et c'est mon ego sur dimensionner qui a pris le dessus depuis ces derniers jours... Je m'en excuse sincèrement. »  
  
Adeline ramena ses genoux sur son torse, et cacha son visage de ses mains « Moi aussi, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai merder sur toute la ligne. C'est un vrai crache sentimentale, et le pire c'est que j'entraîne tout le monde dans ma chute. (sa voix se faisait plus tremblante) S'il vous plaît ne soyez pas fâché contre moi, tous les deux » Il était clair maintenant qu'elle pleurait.  
  
Bill s'assied à ses cotés : « Eh, arrête ! C'est pas de ta faute tout ce qui est arriver, c'est mon le fautif... Je t'apprécie énormément en tant que personne, c'est vrai t'es quelqu'un ... d'Unique... j'ai jamais rencontrer une personne moldu, ou sorcier comme toi... Mais, tu me connais déjà un peu, moi, dés que je vois ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une femme...tu vois quoi ? (Adeline laissa échapper un rire) . Et toi t'est vraiment une belle femme, alors j'ai laisser mon coté « mâle » l'emporter sur mon cerveau. J'ai tout gâcher. On aurait pu en rester là, devenir ami... J'aurais continuer à courir les jupons, et toi tu aurais pu flirter avec mon frère, sans problème, mais il a fallu que je rajoute mon grain de sel... Je suis désolé... Arrête de pleurer maintenant »  
  
Adeline renifla un grand coup.  
  
Bill se releva, et partit dans sa tente pour se changer. Il fut surpris d'y trouver son frère, en train de ronchonner... Il essaya de lui parler, mais fut aussitôt agresser par ce dernier. Il le laissa seul, et partit se préparer.  
  
A l'extérieur, Charlie et Adeline s'étaient assied tout les sous l'arbre qui se trouver sur leur parcelle de campement . Ils s'étaient tous 2 excuser pour X raisons, Adeline avait sécher ses larmes et Charlie l'avaient entourer de ses bras protecteurs.  
  
« Allez, ma belle, ne t'en fait pas, tout c'est arranger maintenant... Bill va retourner courir les jupons des demoiselles, et nous, on... »  
  
« On va continuer à flirter ? » Termina la jeune fille dans un éclat de rire.  
  
« M...mm .. Moui, si tu es d'accord, et si tu me laisse faire »  
  
Ils rirent ensembles.  
  
Charlie se rapprocha encore plus d'Adeline. A présent, il lui caressait les cheveux. Il discutèrent encore pendant un moment ainsi posé l'un contre l'autre. Finalement, Charlie ramena une main contre le visage de la jeune fille et lui dit :  
  
« Au fait, on en était ou avant ce malencontreux accident ? »  
  
« Je crois qu'on allait s'embrasser » lui répondit elle dans un souffle.  
  
Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement, leurs yeux se fermèrent et ils savourèrent enfin ce baiser tant attendu. Adeline était en sécurité avec lui, il était tout à la fois un homme, fort et sûr de lui, et un enfant, sincère et timide. Le mélange parfait pour elle... Son homme idéal. Charlie, était tout simplement heureux. Il avait enfin rencontrer quelqu'un aux milles facettes, avec qui on ne pouvait pas s'ennuyer, quelqu'un qui illuminerait ses journées et même ses nuit si elle le lui permettait. Un diamant unique... Une femme uniquement pour lui. Ils étaient tellement bien l'un avec l'autre qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le retour d'Harry et d'Hermione, ainsi que du reste de la famille Weasley.  
  
« Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas les déranger les enfants... Fred et Georges... euh ... aller ranger les courses.. et euh ... Ginny... va ... va ....Va te changer » S'exclama le père Weasley.  
  
Les jumeaux obéirent en lançant quelques remarques du style : « ça c'est du patin... c'est toujours les même qui s'amuse ... Charlie est notre nouveaux tombeur famillial ... »  
  
Et Ginny partit sous sa tente en murmurant « C'est trop romantique ! »  
  
Au bout d'un moment, ils reprirent enfin leur souffle. Les joues rouges, le regard embrumer de désir.  
  
« Je crois qu'on devrait aller se préparer , non ? » Déclara Adeline.  
  
« Si , j'y vais tout de suite, au fait , me fera tu l'honneur de suivre le match de ce soir à mes cot ? »  
  
« Bien sûr, et je peux même rester toute la soirée... la nuit à tes cot »  
  
Charlie rougi et se dirigea vers sa tente. Là l'attendait Bill la porte collé contre une oreille (l'oreille collé contre une porte pardon !) , Celle d'Harry et de Ron.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Charlie, curieux.  
  
« Apparemment, notre frère reproche à Harry de trop « s'intéresser » à Hermione, alors ils se sont disputer, là ils ont arrêter de crier et ça semble s'arranger... »  
  
« On a pas à s'inquiéter alors ? »  
  
« Non »  
  
« Tant mieux » Charlie, retourna dans sa chambre sur son petit nuage.  
  
Dans la tente de filles Ginny tambourinait contre la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.  
  
« Hermione, ouvre moi s'il te plaît »  
  
Mais rien n'y faisait. Adeline interrogea Ginny sur le comportement de sa sœur. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle l'avait vu rentrer en larmes et qu'elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, refusant de la laisser entrer. Adeline tenta sa chance. Elle toqua à la porte.  
  
« Hermione, ouvre, c'est Adeline » Pas de réponse « Hermione, si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, je suis la mieux placer, alors ouvre »  
  
Hermione se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte. Elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis, et le nez qui coulait.  
  
« Toi, ça a pas l'air d'aller » S'exclama Adeline en entrant dans la chambre. « Aller, raconte »  
  
Hermione lui expliqua ce qui c'était passer avec Harry entre 2 sanglots.  
  
« Oh ! Je vois. Ecoute, comme je te l'avais déjà dit, c'est une mauvaise idée de tenter de vivre une histoire avec quelqu'un quant on sait que la personne en question n'en a pas fini avec son histoire d'amour. J'en suis la preuve vivante non ? Harry a encore cette Cho en tête, et même s'il est visiblement attiré par toi, il n'en a pas fini avec son histoire. Arrête de pleurer ma jolie. Soit forte, je sais que tu as l'impression que le monde s'écroule et que tu ne te remettras jamais de cette déception amoureuse. Mais je t'assure qu'il n'en ai rien, tu te remettras ma belle, tu oublieras plus vite que tu ne le crois. Maintenant arrête de penser à ça. Va te changer, et fait comme si de rien était, tu n'as pas envie de perdre aussi tes amis ? Non ? Alors il faut prendre sur toi et faire comme si rien ne s'était passer. Continue à vivre... Tu devrais rencontrer d'autre personne... ce Krum, tu lui écris toujours ? »  
  
« oui »  
  
« Tu devrais le voir cette ét »  
  
« Et pour Harry ? »  
  
« Laisse faire le temps... Il va vite en avoir assez de cette Cho... Après tu pourras tenter ta chance... Mais pour l'instant, il faut oublier toute cette histoire pour ne pas perdre son amitié...(Hermione sanglota)... Je sais que c'est dur, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour limiter la casse... ne t'en fait pas, il se lacera vite de cette Cho et tu pourras tenter ta chance... à moins que c'est toi qui ne tourne la page en premier »  
  
« Non, c'est impossible, j'aime trop Harry »  
  
« Ne jamais dire jamais. Tu es très jeune, et les sentiments changent vite à ton âge.... quant à la suite de cette histoire avec Harry... seule l'avenir nous le dira »  
  
Hermione sécha ces larmes, et se repris en main. Ni elle ni Harry ne reparlèrent de cette histoire.  
  
**Epilogue**   
  
Ron et Harry se réconcilièrent, Harry n'avoua jamais sa courte aventure avec Hermione à son ami, et Hermione non plus ne lui en parla pas. Hermione, quant à elle, fit tout son possible pour oublier cette histoire, et se comporter comme si rien ne s'était passer, afin de conserver son amitié avec Harry et Ron. Tout redevint comme avant, et ni Ron, ni mes autres ne se doutèrent jamais de rien. Lors du match, Hermione remarqua qu'Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour Cho qui était assise 3 rang devant eux. Elle compris que ça sœur avait totalement raison. Il fallait laisser à Harry le temps de vivre et de finir son histoire avec Cho, il fallait qu'elle vive elle aussi ses propres histoires, et ne pas laisser sa vie en mode « pause » en attendant qu'Harry veuille bien se décider. Le lendemain, elle envoya une lettre à Viktor Krum...  
  
Lors du match, Bill fit la connaissance d'une jeune française blonde, à la beauté fulgurante, il passa le reste de son séjour à flirter avec elle. Il oublia Adeline et Poalita, il envisagea même de la revoir. Peut être était il finalement tomber amoureux.  
  
Quant à Charlie et Adeline, Ils roucoulèrent tranquillement dans leur coin. Charlie vint le plus souvent possible rendre visite à Adeline, alternant les dragons de Roumanie, et sa tendre fiancé de Londres. Il demanda même à être muter dans la capitale anglaise, dans une université spécialisé en soin des créature magique . Ils devinrent inséparables, malgré tout ce qui les opposait, lié par leur amour.  
  
** FIN **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****


End file.
